


Ark Ascending

by skye_inkwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skye_inkwell/pseuds/skye_inkwell
Summary: Skye Inkwell is one of the top witches at Hogwarts and a proud representative of Hufflepuff. She's beautiful, knowledgable, and one of the most well-known students in school; you don't become a Prefect overnight. However, while she seems to have the perfect life in the eyes of students and friends, her family life greatly differentiates. Her parents were both Slytherins, which leaves her as the oddball out. Not to mention that the Inkwell's are so greatly involved with none other than the dreaded Malfoy monarchy. Skye and Draco never truly got along, but they don't deny that they occasionally look out for each other. The last year of school is approaching and their final Hogwarts moments are closing in on them. Eventually, they start warming up to each other, and maybe even begin growing possessive over the other. After all, the Unbreakable Vow is not to be taken lightly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Draco Malfoy, draco malfoy





	1. It Starts Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the Hogwarts school year begins once more. Just like every year, Skye and her family visit with the Malfoy family at Malfoy Manner, where Skye and Draco butt heads like usual. Skye feels particularly out of place around the Malfoys as she is a witch sorted into Hufflepuff, quite the opposite of the Slytherin descendants.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'd just like to say I do not own any Harry Potter characters except for my own original characters. All events are my own ideas, nothing will be based on any of the movie storylines. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing!

~~~

Skye slumped in her seat as the bumpy road jolted the car up and down. She was bored out of her mind, there was nothing to do in the car besides talking to her parents, and even that didn't sound pleasing. You see, she wasn't like the rest of her family. Her mom and dad were both pureblood graduates of the Slytherin house and Skye, well, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Not that she had a problem with it, she had many friends and was very well-liked by the teachers at Hogwarts. Sometimes, though, she couldn't help but feel separated from her family. After all, every generation before her was Slytherin. It made her wonder, why her?  
She sighed deeply as the trees whizzed past and her parents continued talking amongst themselves, her father in the driver's seat and mother as the passenger. That's how it usually was; they would talk and she would listen. Skye knew that her parents were proud of her, they always were, but that didn't mean they weren't somewhat embarrassed by her deviant behavior as a representative of Hufflepuff. She wasn't deceiving and sneaky like her cousins and elders, but rather quiet and respectful of others and their decisions. She caught a glance at her reflection in the car window. Her blue eyes stared back at her as well as her naturally wavy dirty blonde hair. Skye usually left it down when she wasn't performing spells, the ends reached to about her midback if she left it natural, which she also did on a regular basis.

Her eyes darted out at the fast-moving scenery passing by. She would much rather be at home packing for school. Skye's seventh year at Hogwarts started tomorrow and she was itching to get back on that train and reunite with her friends. The summer had been filled with many gatherings, most of which consisted of her distant family. It happened every year, and she apprehended it each time. It wasn't that her relatives didn't like her. She was just... different. Skye felt her stomach jolt with butterflies at the thought of going back to school. An unconscious smile even crept its way onto her naturally pink lips. Just the thought of being back at Hogwarts lifted her mood. Skye was responsible and kind and was voted as a school Prefect since her fifth year along with Cedric Diggory, one of her best friends. Since then they've also been appointed as Head Boy and Head Girl of their house. Cedric and Skye are similar in many ways, oftentimes even being referenced as twins for how alike they were at times. She's worked hard for everything she's earned and makes sure to live up to her title as Prefect.

Soon her stomach knotted when the dreaded building came into view. It grew closer and closer as moments passed and she found herself growing more anxious the farther they approached. They were here, Malfoy Manner.

Her mother and father were particularly close with the Malfoys, mostly because they were friends during their time at Hogwarts and have remained close ever since. Skye didn't want to be here, she felt like the Malfoy's judged her crudely whenever she was near them. It almost felt like they were secretly cursing her with shameful glares. When she voiced her concerns to her parents, though, they insisted that she attend their invite since she wouldn't be seeing them again until Christmas break. So, being the obedient daughter they'd raised her to be, she obliged.

The driveway to the mansion was long and drastic, the car barely fit inside of it. As soon as her dad turned off the car she knew that she was trapped now. There was no going back. Skye pursed her lips and mustered up her courage before opening the car door and stepping onto the stone pavement. She gazed up at the tall, menacing structure before her, a naturally gloomy atmosphere surrounding her body and enveloping her senses. The young witch waited for her parents to approach the front door first, then followed suit and trailed behind them. They waited after knocking on the door a few times. It was the Malfoy's house-elf, Knucker, that answered the door for them. The skinny elf looked up at them with curious eyes, bulging and scared.

"Knucker, who is it?" Lucius, Draco's father, angrily called from deep inside of the mansion. Knucker shrunk away from us sheepishly and widened the door for us to enter. Skye paused by the door as the elf closed it behind them, watching to make sure that her mom and dad rounded the corner into the living area before crouching to the floor and smiling at the house-elf.

"Hello, Knucker," She greeted gently. The elf, cowering and afraid, glanced around the large hall before offering Skye a small grin.

"Greetings, Miss Skye." Knucker was still relatively young, definitely not as old as Kreacher, the house-elf for the Black family. The blonde girl smiled at him. She was sure that she must be one of the only witches or wizards to show Knucker any sort of friendly attention. She doubted he saw any sort of kindness, especially since he worked for the Malfoys.

"How have you been?" Knucker raised his arm to her and showed Skye the bandage wrapped around his brittle forearm. There was noticeable blood soaking through the bandage.

"Work as usual I'm afraid, Miss, but Knucker must keep working or else he will be punished again." Skye glanced around the large hall before taking out her wand from her back jean pocket.

"Episkey." The wound on his arm instantly healed and Knucker beamed up at her. "Just make sure you keep the bandage on so it looks like it's still healing, okay?"

"Bless you, Miss Skye." She smiled at him one last time before stowing her wand away back into her pocket, using her fitted hoodie to cover over the top of it as she rose from the floor. She glanced in the direction her parents had gone, hearing small murmurs of chatter and occasional giggles from the company, presumably Lucius and Narcissa, Draco's mother. Figuring that they were too busy to notice her missing presence, Skye snuck away down the hall and made her way to the only room she felt comfortable in this house: the library. There was a much larger collection of genres and authors than Skye had at her own home. She and her family also lived in a rather large home, but not nearly as grand as the Malfoys.

Skye smirked to herself when she entered the large library. Dozens of long bookshelves lined the walls and cut the room into symmetric columns. The smell of old books and rustic furniture filled her nose as she grazed the spines of some books with her fingertips. Her blue irises glazed the different titles and colors of book covers, occasionally pulling one out to read more about them.

"I should've known you were coming today," She heard someone sneer near the doorway. Skye raised her head from her book to identify the voice, her brows then furrowing defensively when she saw that it was Draco. His silver-blonde hair was slicked to the side as it usually was, and he dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Hello to you too," She countered. Draco crossed his arms over his chest, his pale skin practically shimmering through the sunlit windows.

"You know you can't escape here every time, Goody." Skye glared at him before closing her book and replacing it on its shelf. He'd been calling her that ever since the beginning of sixth year and he knew that it annoyed her. Draco used it as a way to remind her that she was somewhat of a goody-two-shoes, especially compared to her family. He never hesitated to reprimand her with the nickname.

"You can stop calling me that any time now, Draco." She watched as he smirked devilishly, his slender frame leaning against the doorframe.

"Would you rather I call you Mudblood?" Skye paced toward him, her face painted with annoyance. Discriminatory words like that made her gut wrench. She hated it. She believed that a witch was a witch and a wizard was a wizard. It shouldn't matter whether or not you were purely born into the world of wizardry. Skye paused as she exited the room, her face only inches from Draco's as she glared at him.

"I am _not_ a Mudblood."

"So?" He prodded, his stupid smile stretching onto his face. It was the smile that said 'I win'. Skye shook her head before continuing out the door, Draco trailing her.

"Piss off, Draco."

"Ooh, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"You're one to talk, Malfoy," She spat as he caught step next to her. "Hearing the dirty language I witness you using at school, Narcissa would have your ass on a platter if she heard how you talk to people sometimes." Draco shoved Skye gently and she stumbled near the outskirts of the hallway.

"You'd best watch yourself or I'll have your ass on a platter." Skye scrunched her nose.

"You just had to make it weird, didn't you?" Draco rolled his eyes before hushing their banter and entering the living area. Both pairs of their parents were talking with each other. Their casual conversations paused when they saw the classmates enter the room.

"Speak of the devil," Skye's father started. "Glad you could finally join us."

"Good evening," Skye greeted politely, her smile shy and slightly unnerving as she took a seat in one of the open armchairs. She kept her eyes downcast for a few seconds when she felt Lucius continually gazing at her, almost like she were a strange creature or a muggle. But eventually, the tension of his stare was relieved and their conversations continued. The couples mostly talked about work and business deals since they worked in the same department at the Ministry of Magic. After what felt like forever the subject finally changed to school and Skye felt that she could finally speak about something that related to her.

"Are you excited about your last year at Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked with a polite smile. Besides Knucker, Skye felt like Narcissa was also one of the more kind witches of the Malfoy family toward her. While the wise woman would probably never show her full support for Skye, at least she had the decency to offer her kindness, and for that Skye was grateful toward her.

"Yes, I am. I was voted Top Girl and Prefect in my house, which is a great honor to be bestowed upon."

"Oh, how wonderful. Draco was also elected as Prefect himself," Skye's blue eyes shot to the smirking young man across from her. He was already watching her with a clever glint in his eyes, and it only grew when he saw the look of pure shock on his face. Her eyes narrowed. The audacity of this guy was impeccable. Then again, it wasn't all that surprising to her. None of the other representatives of Slytherin in their class seemed acceptable enough, and Draco was definitely considered to be at the top of the food chain. It was only a matter of time before he climbed all the way to the top, which unfortunately for Skye, was now.

"That's wonderful," Skye said with a forced smile, her cheeks forming dimples as she worked to make her expression as sweet as possible. "Congratulations, Draco."

Their gaze lingered while the adult's attention focused back on each other and the students stared at each other. Draco's eyes were sparkling with his signature mischievousness and that smirk he always had made its way back onto his face. Typical, Skye thought to herself. He and Skye had always been competitive with each other, whether it be about grades, bickering, or even little situations like earning their parents' approval or gaining more trust. Out of all the things Draco could have chosen, of course, he'd decided to challenge her authority by becoming a Prefect. He could have turned down the offer, which was always an open option for students that preferred to leave the responsibility to someone else, but that would have been unlike Draco. Their silent rivalry had started the moment they got sorted into their houses on the first day of year one at Hogwarts. In all honesty, their difference in friends and houses is what ultimately split their blooming friendship. They used to somewhat get along, once upon a time, but that was then and this is now. And at that moment, the moment where Skye gritted her teeth with fiery rage, was when she knew that things just got a lot more complicated. He was pushing a limit that he knew was delicate toward her.

Draco continued to staredown the blonde witch, her brows furrowing with obvious irritation as she dared him to continue with her steely gaze. One thing was for sure, once this year was over she would never have to deal with Draco again. They would graduate and split their separate ways, and boy, was Skye anxious for that day to come. For so many years she'd put up with his poking and prodding at her 'ugly duckling' persona. Draco was always there to make sure she remembered that she would never truly fit in anywhere other than Hogwarts. Skye sighed deeply, a wave of dread washing over her as she realized that she was going to have to deal with him for one more year. Draco raised a challenging brow at her and in turn, she stuck her tongue out at him. Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.


	2. Reunited

"Skye, the car is here!"

"Okay, mom!" Skye rushed around her bedroom, quickly stuffing last minute things into her suitcase. She'd packed the night in advance, but somehow she always seemed to be rushing to make sure everything was in its place. The blonde witch snatched a sweater from her dresser drawer and tossed it into her bag before zipping it shut. She tugged her converse onto her feet as she hopped around the room on one leg. Skye glanced outside her bedroom window to find her pet dragon, Devlin, curled up in a sleepy ball. He was too big to fit inside Inkwell Manor; from snout to tail he measured a good twenty feet, the average length of a Common Welsh Green Dragon. Devlin was a gift from her father when she started her first year at Hogwarts. He worked in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department at the Ministry of Magic and just so happened to be working on a case that involved an orphaned dragon. Seeing that Skye still hadn't found a suitable pet yet, he offered to relieve the dragon from the hands of the Ministry and Devlin became hers.

She had to stop bringing him to school her fifth year because he grew too large to keep him in the stables, and even though Hagrid happily offered to care for him while she had classes, Skye politely refused as she didn't want him to have to care for multiple animals at once. So she kept him at home where he enjoyed his solitude and slumber. Her parents never sent her much mail anyway, so it wasn't all that big of a setback.

"Skye!" She quickly gathered her luggage bag into her hands and pattered down the marble staircase. Her long blonde hair spilled over her shoulders as she hurried toward the front door where her mother and father were waiting for her. Skye approached them with a pearly smile.

"Goodbye, dear," Her mom coaxed as she kissed her daughter's cheek. Her father did the same, wishing her farewell and good luck as she exited the large house and made her way to the end of the stone driveway where she saw a sleek, black car waiting for her. Her mouth crooked to the side. It was a car owned by the Malfoys, no doubt. Narcissa always offered to pick Skye up along with Draco since they practically passed her house to get to the train station, and of course her parents took it with gratitude. Unfortunately for Skye, she was the one that had to deal with him, not them. The trunk was already popped open for her as she set her luggage inside and closed the hatch, then rounded to the back driver's seat of the car, the seat that she always sat in when she left and returned home from Hogwarts. Just like always, Draco was seated in the back passenger seat, his elbow propped onto the car door as he looked out the window with annoyance. Skye plopped down into the back seat and closed her door, then scrunched her nose at Draco while she buckled herself in. Her voice was filled with mockery as she spoke to him.

"I should have known you were coming today," She quoted him from yesterday evening, her tone of voice noticeably lower to further match his own. Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

"Very funny. I'd rather not talk today." The car began moving and they were on their way before they knew it.

"What's got your briefs in a bunch?" He shot her a look of pity and disturbance.

"I just don't want to talk to you." Skye crossed her arms and leaned back into the comfy cream leather of her seat.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you either."

"Good."

"Fine." The classmates peered out at the moving scenery around them, the trees reflecting against their glossy eyes. There was a long pause of silence between them. "Actually-"

"Bloody hell, Skye," Draco cursed as he ran his hands through his light blonde hair. Skye giggled at his state irritation, the corners of her mouth creased as if they were pinned to stay in place. The car ride consisted of many one-sided conversations, most of them being held fluidly by Skye as Draco searched out the window with frustration. If they couldn't be friends, then they may as well be enemies, and Skye knew that one of the best ways to get on his bad side was to annoy the hell out of him. She immediately halted her story about a mishap in Professor Snape's class when she spotted the train station. Draco muttered gracing words to himself when the car stopped and they were able to exit the vehicle. Skye turned to him after retrieving her luggage from the back trunk.

"Don't be a dick this year, Draco." He scoffed at her as he reached for his own bags and suitcases.

"Being a dick is what I do best." She sighed and began walking toward platform nine-and-three-quarters.

"Then don't be as much of a dick." Draco snapped the trunk shut before passing Skye and gaining a head start on her.

"I don't take advice from Goodies." The comment earned him a good whack to the arm before they traveled to their destination and ran through the wall to get to their correct platform. Skye glanced around after emerging from the other side of the transparent wall in search of Draco, but he was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and admitted her luggage before boarding the train cars labeled "Hufflepuff". The blonde scanned each train buggy, finding that many of the seating compartments were still empty. When she peeked her head into one of the first cars for the Hufflepuff section a bright smile spread onto her flawless face. Cedric was already seated near the window. He caught sight of her and smiled as she moved to sit across from him.

"Skye," He greeted solemnly.

"Hey Pretty Boy," She joked. So many members of their house and even others referred to him as Pretty Boy, mostly because he was a teen girl heartthrob, Prefect, Head Boy, and Seeker for the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Cedric laughed at the nickname knowing full well that she only used it to mock him and his antics. He and Skye became friends after coincidentally sitting next to each other for dinner right after the sorting ceremony. They'd clicked instantly as they shared many likes and interests.

"Are you as eager to get back to Hogwarts as I am?"

"You have no idea." The brown-haired wizard fiddled with a coin as he moved it between his fingers.

"My dad enrolled me in a summer quidditch program. I don't think I've ever been so sore in my life."

"Yeah, getting beat up by those bludgers must really take a toll on you." Cedric kicked her foot playfully.

"You can't ever cut me any slack, can you?" Skye returned his playful banter by kicking his own ankle.

"What's the fun in that?" She watched as he pulled out his wand, an impressive twelve-and-one-fourth ash and unicorn hair creation. Cedric tapped it at her in the air, begrudgingly teasing her as he swiveled his wand skillfully.

"What would you do if I hexed you right here, right now?" Skye whipped out her own wand, just a bit smaller than Cedric's but made of ebony and Phoenix feather  
"What would you do if I hexed you right here, right now?" Skye whipped out her own wand, just a bit smaller than Cedric's but made of ebony and Phoenix feather. She clicked it against his wand as if I'm a makeshift sword fight. A smirk appeared on her pink lips.

"You wouldn't even get close because I'd have knocked you on your sorry ass before you even had a chance to realize what happened." Cedric's lips formed an "O" shape, feigning a hurt expression as he joined her in their mini sword-fighting contest.

"Is that so?" They swung and dipped at each other, their laughter filling the sitting space as the train began to move and the journey to Hogwarts began.

Their conversations were filled with interest and future plans for the Hufflepuff house. Seeing as they were now the top Prefects, it was their job to take care of the younger students and keep them in line. Skye and Cedric were elected as Prefects since their fifth year and were chosen as Head Boy and Girl at the beginning of this year. The idea of another dance was brought up, like the Yule Ball from the Triwizard Tournament, where wizards were able to ask a witch to the event with him.

"Boys aren't as fond of dances as girls are," Cedric proposed, his expression bored the longer Skye dragged on the topic.

"But that's precisely the point," She countered. "Boys don't realize how badly girls want to be asked to balls and dances. Are you aware of how exciting it is?"

"No, because I asked you." It was true. The pair decided to attend the Yule Ball together since they were such good friends. That and the fact that they both needed an excuse for people to stop asking them. With their high status, attractive features, and popularity at school, many students attempted to ask them. It got overwhelming to have to politely turn down each offer.

There were always murmurs and whispers quietly going around whenever Cedric and Skye were seen walking together or sitting with each other during meals. They were often mistaken to be in a relationship and were referred to be what was considered "the power couple" of Hogwarts. However, they continually denied the rumors and false information. They were strictly friends and they liked it that way.

"Then ask someone different this time," Skye offered as she opened the wrapper to her licorice wand.

"I don't want to. Dances aren't my thing." She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and tossed him a box of Jelly Belly Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Cedric caught it easily in one hand, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight that shimmered through the window.

"You might want to get sugar into your system. We've got first-years to deal with today." He shook his head with a smile before opening the box and popping a bean into his mouth. They fell into a comfortable silence and Skye leaned against the cool windowpane, her warm cheek chilling from the wind pelting against the glass. She let her mind wander into a seemingly empty state of being, her thoughts coming in and out and then never coming back.


	3. The Sorting

Skye sat at the long, rectangular table in the narrow dining hall, her eyes scanning over the familiar faces around her. She and Cedric had changed into their school clothing; black robes accented by yellow badges and ties. They'd escorted the second-through-seventh-year students to their dormitories and made sure that everyone was situated. While Cedric took the lead of the boys, Skye took charge of the girls. All first-year students were handed plain black robes to wear since they hadn't been sorted into their house yet. She could see Professor McGonagall gathering the curious young students into one cluster of people and then began instructing them on what the next step of orientation was for them. Skye's job was rather easy as the rest of the students knew what to do, so all that she really had to worry about was supervising them and then make sure they reported to the dining room next.

While she was carrying her bag across the courtyard toward the Hufflepuff section of Hogwarts, Skye heard harsh tones of voices coming from about fifty feet to her left. She glanced to the side to see where the sounds were coming from, but she wasn't surprised when she found out. It was Draco and Pansy Parkinson, the other Prefect of the dreadful Slytherin house. They were rudely hurrying and rushing the Slytherin students to get to their rooms. Her brows furrowed at the sight. They never seemed to care for much anyone but themselves. There was a moment where she and Draco made eye contact, both of their gazes rather blank before Skye turned away and continued walking toward her destination.

She climbed her way to the fifth floor of Hogwarts, the floor only meant for Prefects and students of higher rank. Skye crossed her bedroom and placed her bag on the golden sheet of the bed. The nice thing about being a Prefect was that you got your own room. You didn't have to share it with anyone unless requested by the student. She glanced around her room, admiring the sunlight from the sunset pouring through the windows and the balcony door. A deep breath of air conformed her lungs and she exhaled with a soft smile grazing her lips. This was home to her, the place she felt that she truly belonged. Everything about this place made her feel normal, made her feel like she was a part of a second family.

Skye was cut from her thoughts when she felt Cedric nudge her side and she realized that everyone was standing for the sorting of the first-year students  
Skye was cut from her thoughts when she felt Cedric nudge her side and she realized that everyone was standing for the sorting of the first-year students. She rose quickly as to not look strange, her eyes following the entering students as they trailed behind Professor McGonagall. Cedric dipped his head low enough for her to hear him. He was six-one while she stood at an average height of five-foot-five.

"How many first-years do you think we'll get this year?" Skye watched each young witch and wizard file down to the front of the dining hall, stopping before the sorting hat that sat perched on a stool. She even spotted her younger cousin, Twila, walking along in the crowd.

"Hopefully more than last year. Especially with so many seven-years in Hufflepuff, we'll need the extra recruits." Cedric nodded silently in agreement before turning his full attention to the front of the room. Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat at the staff table. He was about to give his annual first-day speech.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce," He started as he gazed out at all of the new wizards and witches. The rest of the room was deathly quiet as he spoke. Professor Dumbledore was greatly admired and respected in the school of Hogwarts, and to show any such otherwise, actions were seen as a great deal of treason to the rest of the students. "The first-year students, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," He gestured to a raggy old man with stringy hair and a grumpy looking face near the back of the hall. "Has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the righthand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." The new students glanced around nervously at their peers, small whispers echoing in the large hall as they asked each other what could be lurking in the corridor. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly before unrolling a large scroll and lifting the sorting hat.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head," She explained. "You will then be sorted into your houses." The elderly witch read the first name off of the scroll. "Luther Boggle." The process was long and boring, especially when the sorting hat was torn between two decisions. They'd gained a few students of Hufflepuff, but more were sorted into Gryffindor than anything else. Slytherin was tied pretty close with them, too.

"Twila Twigs." Skye pursed her lips together nervously.

Cedric whispered to her, "Isn't that your cousin?" Skye swallowed.

"Yeah." She anticipated the outcome of the sorting, waiting with hope that maybe she wouldn't be the only member of her family that was anything other than a Slytherin. As Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, it began speaking with conscious thoughts.

"Hmm... yes, I believe I know where to put you... Slytherin!" There were mighty cheers from the Slytherin table, especially from Draco who knew Twila was also Skye's family member. A plain look of sadness covered Skye's face as she watched Twila happily make her way to her assigned table, which coincidentally happened to be right across from Draco. They paired eyes again, Draco smirking with triumph while Skye only glowering at him.

"Don't let it get to you," Cedric told her with reassurance and pride. "You were chosen to be a Hufflepuff, Skye. You've proven that you don't have to be what your legacy states." She glanced up at him with a thankful smile.

"Thanks, Cedric." She ran over her own sorting ceremony as the feast began and her thoughts drifted back in time.

_"Aren't you excited Draco? We finally get to learn magic!" The first-year version of Draco rolled his eyes as they made their way to the dining room just like the new students always did_  
_"Aren't you excited Draco? We finally get to learn magic!" The first-year version of Draco rolled his eyes as they made their way to the dining room just like the new students always did. Professor McGonagall was leading them all the same._

_"I'm not too impressed with this dump," He spat incredulously. "The only reason I got sent to this pathetic school was that my mom didn't want me to going all the way to Europe for magic training." Skye, her face rounder and cheeks plumper as a young witch, looked at her friend as he noticeably glanced at the group with disgust. "All of these Mudbloods are making me sick to my stomach."_

_"Stop focusing on all the bad things and lighten up," She scolded before facing forward again. "Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?"_

_"Slytherin, obviously. I wouldn't dream of being placed in any of the other pitiful categories." His silver-blue eyes shone at her. "What about you?" Sky smiled cheerfully at him._

_"My mom and dad said that it's most likely that I'll be a Slytherin, too." His skirmish smile spread onto his lips as he continued gazing at his friend._

_"Good. Then we'll be able to go through this together." When they arrived at the front of the dining hall Skye remembered being in complete awe at the grand architecture of the hall. Professor Dumbledore announced his same speech and Professor McGonagall instructed them on the same directions about the sorting hat. Hermione Granger was first, being sorted into the house of Gryffindor. Draco was next, his face nervous yet confident in his wishes to be sorted into the same house as his family and far-back ancestors. He sat on the stool and waited patiently for the hat to decide, though it didn't seem to take him long._

_"Slytherin!" Skye watched with a shy smile as Draco walked to the Slytherin table and took a seat, his body relaxed like he'd been meant to sit there his whole life. Professor McGonagall called the next name._

_"Skye Inkwell." She swallowed nervously and walked up to the stool, her golden waves flowing over her shoulders like a sunlit river. Skye practically held her breath when the hat was placed atop her head._

_"Oh, yes... this is a difficult one... I see you come from a long line of natural born Slytherins, young girl, however..." Her heart was beating in her chest as she waited for the sorting hat to finish his sentence. The anxiety of all eyes being on her was intense and exemplary. "I see an off-road path that awaits you... Hufflepuff!" A bright smile erupted onto her young face as she pranced to her table and was greeted by many different students wearing black robes and yellow ties. As the ceremony continued she glanced at Draco, her smile still spread widely on her face until she realized that he wasn't smiling back. In fact, he was glaring at her. Her brows knit together with confusion and misunderstanding, her face silently asking for an explanation. But Draco only shook his head at her, his frown and glare deepening, and turned his attention to a girl next to him, a girl that was announced to be Pansy Parkinson. Before Skye could dwell on the moment any longer she felt a presence next to her and turned to the side to see who it was. A smiling young boy with brown hair and blue eyes grinned at her._

_"Hi, I'm Cedric." She smiled back at him._

_"I'm Skye."_

"Skye!" Skye blinked multiple times before realizing that she was zoning out. She turned to the person calling her name. Cedric. He smiled and shook his head before jerking his head toward the from of the dining room. She hadn't realized that Professor Dumbledore was speaking again.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts!" His authoritative voice boomed. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast." They listened to his cautioning reminders and uplifting words before their food was served before them.

"It's only day one and you're spacing out already," Cedric teased nonchalantly before placing a plate in front of her. On it sat a delicious-looking slice of oozing chocolate cake. She could already feel her mouth watering at the sight of it.

"You know that chocolate cake is my weakness, Cedric." He served his own slice of cake before taking a bite with his fork.

"I know, it's mine too." She raised a cautious brow at him and Cedric shrugged his shoulders. "What? If you don't want it-"

"No no no!" She defended as she pulled her plate from his attacking fork. "No... I very much want it." Cedric chuckled before eating another forkful of his chocolate slice. Then he took his glass between his fingers and held it between them.

"Here's to our last first day." Skye clinked her glass against his and nodded.

"Let's do this."


	4. Partners

"Alright class, settle down now," Hushed Professor Slughorn, the Potions professor. Skye ceased her conversation with another Hufflepuff student and turned her attention to the teacher. The rest of the class gradually quieted down after the professor made his way farther into the classroom. "First of all, welcome back students. I trust you enjoyed your summer break."

Skye heard someone snicker to her left, and when she turned with confusion covering her face, she saw that it was Draco and Gregory Goyle. Draco looked from Goyle to Skye, a devilish grin plastered on his face. She only shook her head and forced herself to face the professor as he continued talking.

"We won't be wasting time going over the rubrics and such since almost all of you are seventh-year students. To kickstart the semester I've assigned you a lab partner. You will be working with this student until you've completed the class." Professor Slughorn then picked up a list from his desk and put on his reading glasses before reading off the list. "Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy and Skye Inkwell. Ron Weasley and Hannah Abbott." Skye dug her fingers through her thick blonde hair and rested her head on her desk.

This cannot be happening.

Of all the people she could have possibly been paired up with, she got him. Professor Slughorn lifted his eyes from the list.

"Please sit with your partner and then we will begin our first lesson of the semester." Skye gathered her books into her arms and sighed before making her way into the seat next to Draco. He didn't hesitate to voice his disinterest as she set her things on the table.

"I can't believe I have to deal with you for a whole semester," Draco muttered as he slumped in his seat with crossed arms. His black robes were accented with a deep green tie as well as two patches on his chest, one of them the mascot of Slytherin and the other sporting a large 'P' that stood for 'Prefect'.

"Well I can't believe that I got the worst possible partner in the whole room," She sneered at him. The blonde wizard's nose scrunched and brows furrowed.

"You're comparing me to Goyle?"

Skye smirked at him, "At least he would have followed my directions." Draco was furious as he straightened in his chair, but before he could fire a snarky remark in response, the professor was already carrying on with his instructions.

"Today we will be learning how to create different arrays of potions and tonics," He explained. "Throughout the course of the class, you will be working with your partner to make specific creations. For each lesson of the semester, you will have to successfully make a potion. You will have five lessons." Skye took out a sheet of paper from inside her notebook and quickly dipped her quill into a small bottle of ink. She wrote down the different lessons as he named them off.

"For the first lesson, you will create Amortentia, a love potion. Second, Liquid Luck. Third, Skele-Gro, a replenishing tonic. Fourth, Veritaserum, a very powerful truth potion. And finally, our most advanced and difficult potion of the semester, Draught of Peace." Skye glanced over the list in front of her as Professor Slughorn continued his prolonged explanation. She noticed that each spell gradually grew harder and harder to make and that if she had to do this by herself it could possibly take weeks to brew. Skye rested her head in her hand. She hated to admit that she would need Draco's help to make all of this, even if all he did was find the ingredient for the potions.

"Since it's the first day of Potions class I will give you a simple participation grade. Your task today is to brew a simple Pepperup Potion. Gather your needed ingredients and set up your brewing stations." As everyone rose from their seats to find their needed tools, Skye turned to face Draco who was still staring forward with a displeased expression.

"Look, I'm not pleased with this either," She reasoned. Draco glanced at her, his emotions were unchanging. "But if we want a good grade then we're just going to have to deal with it. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She watched him ponder in his thoughts for a few moments, his blue eyes glazing over her face before he released a frustratedly defeated sigh.

"Fine, but don't interpret this as me helping you." They split up, Draco retrieving the needed ingredients and Skye fetching a cauldron from the shelf. When they came back together she lit a small fire under the cauldron and opened her textbook to the correct page. Draco joined her soon after, his hands full of different ingredients. Skye glanced at him.

"Can you hand me the Bicorn Horn, please?" Draco creased his brows at her and leaned on the edge of the table. She rolled her eyes at his retaliation. He'd always been rebellious in the nature of taking orders from people other than his family or friends. Even though they had been friends at one point, at a rather young age, they still found that it was difficult to stand each other. "Come on, Draco. I need you to cooperate in order for this to work."

Draco stood and watched her for a few seconds longer, his eyes narrowing with defiance. Skye's naturally wavy hair spilled around her shoulders as she outstretched her arm to him, waiting for him to do as she asked. He looked into her blue eyes again, they were lighter than his and much more luminescent. He remembered complimenting her on them one day when they were young and running around Malfoy Manner. Those days were a curse to him, unwanted memories that continued to push in and out of his mind at random times. Draco felt an overwhelming need to cooperate all of a sudden, his body rebelling against his repulsive actions. His mind told him to listen to her, to cooperate. The impulses crashed over him like a tidal wave, coating his skin and taking over his instinctual movements. In a sense, he felt as if he were the puppet and was being controlled by strings.

It was the effects of the Unbreakable Bond.

That fucking bond it pissed him off beyond belief. He never should have brought it up that day. Neither of them understood the true meaning of the spell, they were just fooling around. Draco finally lifted the Bicorn Horn from the table and handed it to her as a scowl landed on his face.

"Thank you," Skye said before starting on the potion. She was aware of what he felt, she saw it in his eyes. It happened too many times to count and happened at the most inconvenient of times. They both experienced the pressures and pulls during times like this, the times when they requested the other's help or found that the other need assistance.

Skye reached her hand toward him again. "Salamander blood." He shot her a disgusted look.

"I'm not your bloody maid, Goody." Skye rolled her eyes before reaching over and snatching the vile of blood herself.

"I wasn't asking you to be a maid, Draco. I'm simply asking for your help." She pursed her lips while carefully dropping a few dashes of the liquid into the cauldron. "And for goodness sake, please stop calling me that," Draco smirked to himself before taking a seat in his chair on the other side of her. He crossed his arms and rested them on the splintered wood table.

"Or what? You'll stun me? Use your useless tickling spell on me?" Skye bit at the inside of her cheek before stealthily slipping her wand into her hand and then waving it in small circles toward Draco.

"Silencio." When Draco went to speak once more, he found that his voice was inactive and wouldn't work to his will. He looked panicked for a moment before he glared at Skye, who was smiling knowingly as she bit her lip to try to contain her laughter. "That's much better, don't you think Draco?" She caught his movements in the corner of her eye as he snatched his own piece of parchment paper and a quill. He shoved it in her direction when he was finished with whatever he was writing. Skye read his note, admiring the unique penmanship of his cursive signatures. It read, _'I'd rather have Potter than be stuck with you'_. She laughed to herself before their blue eyes met together. He only scowled deeper at her.

"Come on, Draco, I think we both know that's a lie." She ignored him for a majority of the rest of the class, both of them sitting in comfortable silence, not that Draco had a choice. Skye didn't mind working alone. In fact, she admitted to needing some solitude to herself every once in a while. It was like a recharge button, she liked having time to herself when things were too overwhelming. When the silencing spell finally wore off, the class was over and the lab partners were gathering their books into their arms. Draco's eyes landed on Skye as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"That was a bold move, Inkwell," He sneered that her. She glanced at him with wondrous eyes.

"Oh? Is that an impressed tone I hear in your voice, Draco?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Goody," He said sternly before exiting the room with Goyle. Skye smiled to herself before taking her stack of books into her arms and exiting the room herself. Outside the Potions Room was one of her better friends, Penny Haywood. She had shoulder-length brown hair and deep brown eyes. Freckles pecked her cheeks and a bright smile spread onto her face when she noticed Skye.

"Hey, Penny. I like your hair today," She complimented. Penny's hair was braided into two french braids that finished at the top of her shoulders.

"Thanks, Skye. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Where are you headed next?" The friends walked down the busy hallway as various grades of students passed around them.

"I have History of Magic. What about you?"

"I have that as well," Skye answered with a smile.

"Splendid! I can't wait to study together, just like old times." They caught up with each other as they made their way to the library together.

Penny was introduced to Skye during her second year at Hogwarts when they had Astronomy class together. Previous to that day, they'd only seen each other occasionally as they passed by in the hallways and corridors. They both shared a love for reading, but Penny was involved in Quidditch, a hugely supported sport in the Wizarding world. It wasn't that Skye was unathletic, she just found that scholarly matters were more her speed and decided to leave the competitive flying to the experts. Penny and Cedric always tried bringing her up to speed with the latest tactics and formations they would use out on the field, considering that they competed on the same team together, and often tried to convince Skye that she should try out for the Hufflepuff team. Alas, she politely declined each offer and went to gratefully watch her friends instead. It was to her benefit that she was friends with relatively busy people, at least in her mind. She could only take so much social interaction at a time and using her companions' practice schedule was an exceptional excuse to sit in her room and refresh herself for the upcoming classes and exams. Now, to be clear, Skye was not a study-freak. In fact, she was quite the opposite. Many people wrongly compared her to the extraordinary Hermione Granger, the female seventh-year Prefect of Gryffindor. This was a false accusation for the most part. There's a difference between excelling in classes and overachieving them, at least Skye thought so. She was nowhere near as eccentric as Hermione, but she did value and pride herself of her acceptable high-ranking grades.

Skye was not a fan of studying, nor did she enjoy doing homework for fun. Just like any other teenage girl, she enjoying pampering herself with a facemask and a bath every once in a while, and the Prefect bathroom on the fifth floor was an excellent place for her to do it. The Prefect bathroom was not like the normal ones. It held a large pool-like bath that was available to Quidditch Captains as well, and only the named students knew the password into the bathroom, or rather, even knew where it was. It was no secret that it existed, everyone at Hogwarts knew about it, but there were always those peevish first-year students that attempted looking for it. Since the fifth floor was strictly reserved for Prefects only, most of the time the trespassers were caught and then docked points from their house for breaking school rules. Skye was a rule follower, but not necessarily as strict as someone like Percy Weasley, one of the most well-known Prefects of his time. She remembered seeing the red-headed Prefect in the hallways when she walked to and from her classes. He always wore a hard expression on his face that seemed to say 'don't fuck up'. When she was elected Prefect she promised herself that she would never be as straight-cut as Percy, and Cedric agreed with her strongly on that accord. The pair was rather well-liked by their house and even students from other categories because of their charming and charismatic personas. They still held order in a situation that required it but knew that nothing hurt anyone to have a little fun and laugh once in a while. When Skye and Penny finally made it to the library, they took out their books and began reviewing the course rubric for their class. Although, for some odd reason, Skye found it hard to concentrate. Her mind kept drifting off in all sorts of crazy directions and she couldn't focus worth crap. She tried multiple times to finish the course handbook but decided to move on to other work after attempting to re-read the sheet for the third time.

Skye excused herself from the table by saying she needed to use the restroom. When she exited the main entrance and rounded the corner towards the restroom, she noticed three older students and two younger ones, predictably first-years. The two looked frightened and defenseless against the three bullies, and when Skye caught a glimpse of just who the three older students were, her hands tightened into fists and she swiftly made her way to the scene. One of them was an all too recognizable platinum blonde.

_First act of whooping Draco's ass, check._


	5. Heist

Skye's footsteps clicked quietly against the floor of the corridor as she made her way to the group of wizards.

"Malfoy!" Draco's head snapped in her direction, a playfully evil grin on his face. Goyle and another one of their friends, Vincent Crabbe, were with him as they clawed at the robes of the two young students. She stopped before the group, her brows furrowed with anger as her eyes passed over the young students. They both looked frightened and confused. Draco scoffed before jerking his head and they let the boys go. She glanced at the students one last time before watching them scurry away. Her attention landed on Draco."You can't even hold off for a week before traumatizing the poor kids?" Crabbe and Goyle flanked Draco on both sides, their large frames forming a blockade against her smaller figure. Draco was considered to be the leader of the group, the other two were just mindless goons who did whatever the hell Draco told them to do. Skye wasn't sure if it was because they liked him or the fact that he was simply a Malfoy.

"Maybe we should find someone else to pick on," He smirked. "Like _you_."

"I'm not afraid of any of you and you know that," She countered while crossing her arms in front of her.

"I've always thought a uniform upgrade was in order," She heard Goyle speak up. "I wouldn't mind the girl's skirts being a little shorter." They snickered together while Skye simply raised a brow.

"I suggest you hold your tongue before I hold it for you. Your precious ring leader certainly knows what I mean," Her eyes landed on Draco with a dark twinkle. Her comment was directed at her silencing spell from earlier today. "Don't you, Malfoy?" She smiled to herself when he only glared at her. Skye returned her attention to Goyle, who perched himself at Draco's left. "Regardless, I wouldn't dream of letting you even get anywhere near me."

"I beg to differ." Her nose scrunched as he licked his bottom lip. It was no secret that he desired her in a sexual way. He'd made it prominently known since last year.

"You should learn to respect your superiors, Goyle. I have no issue reporting you to Dumbledore himself."

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to handle us yourself?" Crabbe snickered before chuckling with Goyle. Draco looked to be somewhere between disturbed and weirded out, but he didn't stop his friends from lagging the conversation on.

"No, because I'd rather not be harassed. Besides, I don't have time to deal with idiotic skanks like you." Skye noticed that Draco's eyes instantly snapped to her face, a mixture of shock and anger coating his face. Crabbe and Goyle looked taken aback as well from her use of language, but they didn't look as furious as Draco. She was never someone to use relatively pungent language, she left that job to Draco. Over the years Skye noticed his vocabulary only seemed to grow larger and larger. Half the time she was stuck figuring out the definitions of his words rather than understanding what he was trying to say, especially if he was insulting somebody, but at that point, she usually tuned him out. She heard his bullying words more than enough around the courtyard.

"You're a bold one for talking to us like that," Crabbe flustered.

"On the contrary," Skye turned to look behind her while the others followed her gaze. Her lips quirked upward just the slightest. Cedric. "I believe it's _you_ who are bold for treating a Prefect as such." The tall brunette wizard stopped next to his friend. Draco and his partners only stared at him with disinterest and disgust. Cedric's blue eyes landed on Draco, who was only two inches shorter than him at five-feet-nine-inches. "Especially being a Prefect yourself." There was a moment of silence between them as they stared at one another, their brows furrowed and minds racing with one hundred thoughts that they all knew weren't plausible enough to say out loud.

"Always in other people's business, I reckon, eh Pretty Boy?" Draco disdained snobbishly.

"It's a Prefect's job to keep order."

"In their houses, maybe, but if I remember correctly, I'm not a mewling quim like you and your Hufflepuff bums." Skye quickly gripped Cedric's arm, her eyes widening as she knew what was about to happen. She tugged harder on him when he lurched toward Draco in an attempt to attack him. It took all of her strength to hold him back, he was a strong man that worked out regularly for quidditch matches. Draco flinched as he stumbled into his two goons, each one of them catching either of his arms to help him recapture his balance. Cedric's lips pressed together as he let Skye push him back two steps, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. Skye glared at Draco from the side as she faced Cedric, her hands pressing against his chest in case he tried rounding her. Being called a mewling quim was an even more insulting way of calling someone a pussy. She'd only ever heard the phrase once, and it was said by Lucius to Knucker.

"You'd best leash your dog, Inkwell," Draco continued as he straightened himself and adjusted his tie.

"Shut it, Malfoy, or I'll let him off just for you."

"So we're letting off now, eh?" Goyle voiced with sudden dark interest. Skye rolled her eyes and pushed harder against Cedric when he tried rebelling against her.

"Keep it in your pants, Goyle, or the same fate goes for you too." She heard low chuckles from the group before sudden gasps could be heard in their direction. She glanced in front of her to see Cedric with his wand drawn in his hand, pointing directly at Draco's forehead. Skye dug her heels into the floor. It was getting harder to withstand his strength. "Put it away, Cedric." Their eyes connected for a brief moment. She could tell he was irritated. He probably would have been able to cool off by now if it weren't for Goyle's shrewd comment. Cedric was like her brother. Anything that was said about Skye in a derogatory manner pissed him off more than anything. He was admittedly protective of her and felt the need to keep her safe, even though he knew that she could very well handle herself in almost any situation. She hardened her voice when he didn't back down. " _Put it away._ " Cedric's eyes danced around the crystallized patterns of her light blue eyes, an uneasy need to listen to her coursing through him. Then he finally lowered his wand and swallowed.

"Taking orders from a girl, Diggory?" Skye whipped her head around and sneered at Draco.

"My offer still stands," She growled. "Now get lost." They chuckled lowly together before Draco lead them down a corridor, continuing the pair's connected gaze until he could no longer see her. When she was sure they'd left, she faced Cedric and punched his arm. "I can handle myself." He hissed when she hit him a second time, then placed his wand in a pocket on the inside of his black cloak.

"I'm tired of Goyle sexualizing you, Skye."

"Goyle is the least of my worries," She countered before dragging him down the hallway with her. She still needed to go to the bathroom. "Also, are you spy? Because it seems like every time something like this happens you show up out of nowhere." Cedric chuckled next to her, his pearly white teeth shining against the dark stone walls of the corridor.

"I'd give you an answer, but unfortunately, I'm stuck asking myself the same question." She sighed and shook her head to herself, her golden waves bouncing as she walked.

"If you have a Time-Turner and are keeping it a secret from me I hope you know the consequences won't be forgiving." They laughed with each other before she took a turn toward the women's room. "See you at dinner?"

"Of course."


	6. Stone Cold

Skye sat in her room with her legs crossed as she hunched over her potions book. In order to pass this class, she was going to have to know everything she could about the ingredients, how long each potion would take to brew, and the specific actions needed in order to create them. These assignments weren't going to be easy. They all required lots of time to make, whether they were simple or more difficult than most. As she continued reading about the various causes and effects of potions, she reached into her school bag for a book. A languid confusion rolled over her as her hand fiddled around the empty space inside. When she still didn't feel anything, Skye bent down and peeked inside her bag. Her brows furrowed as she thought for a moment, then Skye rolled her eyes to herself. She'd meant to check out a book about their first assignment, Amortentia, but forgot to do so after she ran into Draco and his brainless companions.

Skye huffed while dropping her bag back to the ground next to her chair. Her fingers curled through her long locks as she glanced at the clock just above her desk. It was nearly midnight, everyone was in their dormitories. Her eyes cast around her desktop for a few moments as she debated her next plan of action. She should probably go to bed. There would be many late nights, or rather early mornings, in the future. It was only the first day of school, did she really need to fuck up her sleep schedule right away? Skye tapped her lip and slumped in her chair as she considered her options. Going to bed was probably the best idea, but she really wanted to find that book...

With a careless shrug of her shoulders, Skye backed her chair away from her desk and paced over to her wardrobe dresser, then snatched a hoodie from a hanger and tugged it over her head. She was wearing sports shorts and a t-shirt from doing her previous workout routine. The witch tugged on a pair of tennis shoes that sat neatly next to the door, and as quietly as she could manage, Skye turned the handle and closed the door behind her. She glanced up and down the corridor as it softly clicked behind her back. It was dark, the only thing offering light were a few burning candles along the stone walls of the hallway. It was risky to be out of bed at such a late hour, even for a Prefect. The only people that were really allowed out of their rooms during this time would be the Hogwarts staff.

She pattered down the hallway with a fluidness that resembled that of a tiger in the jungle. Her steps were light and speed quick, she couldn't get caught. As she was about to turn the corner that led to the library entrance, someone rounded the corner and faced her abruptly. The sudden presence startled her so much that a surprised gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing awake?" Draco hissed with a low whisper. He was dressed fully in black, a fashion Skye saw him wearing regularly as the years passed. It was practically his trademark. The lush color of his clothes accented the paleness of his skin and the platinum color of his hair. Skye gazed up at his face, chiseled and gleaming against the soft flickers of light coming from the candles on the walls. His eyes looked darker than usual, almost brown from the lack of natural light. He was a handsome young man, he'd always been so. Skye sighed and relaxed her shoulders, her heart pounding in her chest so fast she was afraid it might jump out and run away. She returned his hard look as she responded with the same hushed voice he'd used.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's nearly midnight." Skye knew it was dumb to ask why he was awake. She already knew that he was a night owl and stayed up rather late, even on school nights. She always envied him for never seeming to be bothered by his usual lack of sleep. Although, one thing she did notice was that on the nights he only got a few hours of sleep, or even none, the bags under his eyes were always unusually dark and heavy. That was when she knew that he was having trouble sleeping. One instance she remembered quite clearly was near the end of last year. She didn't remember figuring out about it, but she knew that Draco and his family were going through some major shit. Something that had to do with Deatheaters. Whatever it was, it took a huge toll on him, because Draco would come to classes looking like he'd slept on a bed of nails. Some days he looked so miserable that he didn't even fire his snappy comments at Harry Potter or any of his other nemesis. Her curiousness over the situation never fully went away, and she still found herself wondering about it from time to time.

"I had some stuff to do," He said plainly. "What's your story?"

"I'd explain it to you, but I don't have any crayons with me." He offered her a perplexed look as she brushed past him and glanced down the hallway like every other crossroad she'd stumbled upon.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" He followed after Skye as she tiptoed down the corridor and stopped before the library doors. She tugged lightly at the handle but it didn't budge. As she reached into the front pocket of her sweatshirt, her stomach dropped. She patted her hands around her body hysterically before she sighed with defeat. Her wand was still sitting on her desk next to her textbook. Skye looked up at Draco with a general expression.

"Unlock it." Draco gawked at her.

"You're sneaking around the corridors just so you can get a book from the damned library!?" He scorned.

"Just pick the bloody locket!" She seethed while jutting her finger at the handle. Draco raised his hands and let them drop. His eyes bled with an expression that labeled his improbable discontent towards the situation. Then, with stiffly pursed lips, he eyed the corridor once before sifting his fingers through his short blonde hair and taking out his wand from inside his jacket. The tip of his wand pointed at the small keyhole on the bottom of the handle as he swiveled his wand in the air.

"Alohomora." A notable 'click' popped in the air and Skye pushed gently on the handle, a relieved sigh coming from her as she entered the room. Draco filed in after her and carefully closed the door, then lifted his wand again. "Lumos." A small but bright ball of light shone from the end of his wand and illuminated their faces. The two of them glanced at each other, both of their senses heightened from the adrenaline of possibly being caught. Skye looked back out at the massive room filled with rows and rows of bookshelves. It looked different without all of the lights on, haunting almost.

"I need to go to the potions aisle." Draco looked around at the room as well, his eyes glazing over a pile of books that sat next to him on a table.

"You say that like you expect me to know where that is," He retorted back to her. Skye returned her attention to him.

"Well, you're the one with the light, genius." She heard Draco sigh impatiently, then felt a hand reaching for her own and taking hold of her palm. "W-what are you doing?" She stuttered when she realized he was holding her hand. Draco's blue eyes impaled her own as he looked at her.

"This room is huge, it'll be easy to get lost." He cast his attention to the unknown abyss before them, the dark shadows that lurked in the area outside their little light source. "Now lead the way, Goody." Skye swallowed nervously before moving forward in the direction she knew to be the index novel of the room. She'd come here so many times, whether it be to complete her assignments, study, or simply read when she had nothing else to do. Much of her time was spent here, well, besides the time she spent alone in her room. Draco held his light as far before them as he could as they took slow, anticipated steps side by side. Something about not knowing what could happen had Skye practically shaking from anxiety, and Draco could sense it as her fingers curled tighter around his own.

Even though they weren't that great of friends anymore he still somewhat cared for her. Sometimes he wasn't sure if it was because he missed their childhood friendship and the memories they created together or the fact that they'd initiated the Unbreakable Bond.

Being in darkness never bothered Draco much. Ironically he'd spent most of his life in darkness, maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally. His emotions were almost never present while talking to people, especially his family. As a Slytherin and descendent of the Malfoy bloodline, it was hard not to carry on the harsh persona of his past ancestors. He'd learned quite quickly that he had no need for real friends, especially after the betrayal he'd gone through when Skye was sorted into a different house than him. He still recalled the feeling of his heart breaking inside his chest as she skipped happily to the Hufflepuff dinner table. Her smile was so wide and beautiful, just the way it always had been, and her eyes sparkled like never before. He remembered glaring at her with disgust as she caught a glimpse of him from across the room, but what she didn't see was the utter pain in his dulling eyes when she introduced herself to Cedric. He'd almost felt numb at the sight, so sick that he could've vomited right there on the table. She'd already replaced him not even two minutes after their separation.

Draco's thoughts paused abruptly when he felt their movements cease and looked down at Skye. She was looking over the index, a large book that kept track of all library books in the room. It also told you where to find certain categories throughout the various shelves. Skye's finger strolled down the curling parchment until she found what she was searching for.

"Isle thirty-four," She whispered to him. They made their way to the shelf immediately, the darkness bending around them as they scaled the length of the room. Once they found the shelf Skye needed, they wandered along and searched the titles of each book on the presented spines. Skye blushed when Draco didn't release her hand to search for books, and quite frankly she became grateful for the pitch-black surrounding them.

Just as Skye was about to reach for another book, an echoing creek filled their ears. The entrance door slowly swung open and the pair's eyes widened with fear. Mr. Filch. Draco quickly muttered a spell and the light extinguished from his wand as if it had never been there. With a swift movement of his body, Draco reached his arm around Skye's torso and pulled her against his chest. She crashed against him as they moved and soon they were hiding behind one of the ends of a long, narrow bookshelf that pointed toward the back of the room. Draco clasped his hand over Skye's mouth to keep her from gasping as he leaned down toward her ear. Her hands pressed flat against his chest as she breathed heavily. A small shudder rocked her senses when she felt Draco's breathe tickling the side of her face.

"Not a word," Draco ordered sternly. He caught a flash of her wide eyes looking up at him from Mr. Filch's burning lantern. It was dim from how far away he was, but the light still transferred onto her tanned skin. Draco snaked his arm tighter around her waist as the lantern grew brighter each passing second.

"Who's there?" Mr. Filch's scratchy voice ripped through the seemingly empty room. Skye squeezed her eyes shut and rested her forehead against Draco's chest, blood rushing to her ears as time drawled on painfully slow. Her fingers unknowingly gripped at Draco's collar and he rested his temple against her own as to comfort her. Draco wasn't afraid of Filch, nor any other staff member in the school, but he knew that getting caught while doing something like this could destroy Skye. Not to mention that she'd never gotten detention in her life.

"I said who's there!" Draco felt Skye flinch from Filch's startling scream and pulled her even tighter against his body. He watched as the light grew closer and closer, the shadow of Filch's scrawny figure filling into a silhouette against the orange flames of his lantern. They could hear the thumping of his heavy boots against the carpeted floor and the scratching of his tattered coat against himself. The pair seemed to hold their breath as the noises intensified and the lantern seemed to be blazing directly in their faces. They waited to get caught, anticipated the harsh punishment of Filch when he found them hiding behind the bookshelf.

But then everything went silent. No sound could be heard, you could've heard a pin drop in the blinding quiet. The only thing that signified Filch was still here was the burning of his lantern.

Draco's eyes burned with the flickers of the flames, you could've seen the reflection in his glassy blue orbs. Filch was right there, just around the corner, maybe five feet away from them. Skye could hear the old man's heavy breathing as he paused his endeavored quest. He seemed to be waiting... listening. It was terrifying. The pair stood there clutching each other, their bodies stiff as statues for fear that Filch would hear them. Draco and Skye knew that even the slightest shuffle could trigger their demise. The stories that floated around school about Filch and his punishments were less than appetizing.

Word travels fast at Hogwarts and if you're not careful, the stories of your haunting experiences will be the story of the week. Many students have said they had to travel into the Dark Forest alone just for Filch's amusement and that he would make sure they couldn't escape. Others reported that they were hung from their ankles for hours on end before Filch cut them down. One boy even said Filch made him dust every single book in the library and wouldn't let him leave until he completed his task. It took the boy three days and he wasn't allowed to eat or go to the bathroom. He had to rely on half-eaten snacks left by lazy students and had to use a bucket as a toilet.

The silence continued for what felt like forever before they heard Filch begin moving again. A small wave of relief washed over Draco when he noticed the light growing smaller and dimmer as Filch retreated from the room and exited out the library door. After the door closed and the light was gone from existence, the pair sighed heavily and relaxed against each other, their breathing exasperated and fast as the anxiety diminished. Draco refrained from casting Lumos again for fear that Filch may return, so they remained in pitch darkness. Draco released his hand from Skye's lips and rested it on her hip, equal to his other hand. They waited with each other for a short while before Draco whispered softly against the cool quiet.

"That wasn't so bad," He stated predominantly. Skye offered him a breathy laugh.

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong." Draco returned her laugh solemnly before taking her hand once more and leading her back through the isles. Skye blushed again. For the first time since they first started school, she felt the same way she had when they were childhood friends: unstoppable.


	7. Peace of Mind

The air was crisp and clean all around them. She could smell the gentle breeze whoosh by as it fluttered her hair and tickled her nose. Her long eyelashes brushed against her cheeks as her eyes danced beneath her closed lids. It was a positively beautiful day to be outside. She could hear the tall grass swaying around her. It filled her ears, rattled her senses, and eased her mind. There was nothing better than this. Getting away from the outside world was unlike anything Skye had ever done. She was content. There was no better place for her to escape the tiring expectations that awaited her inside her abnormally large house.

When she opened her bright, crystal blue eyes she found herself peering out at the small stream just past her backyard. Draco was next to her, his gaze following suit as he glanced over the calm, trickling water. Together they watched the water ripple around large rocks and flow down small dips and curves. They could sit like this with each other for hours and not say anything. In fact, they'd done that once or twice, that is, when they weren't playfully splashing each other with water.

Draco ran his fingers over the matted grass surrounding him as he continued to stare ahead. Skye liked to come out here a lot. Whenever she got the chance, and her parents allowed her to exit the house, this is where she would go. The same went for Draco when he wasn't caught up in his family's strict teachings and preparations for magic school. The young friends started their first day at Hogwarts in less than two weeks and he was feeling the wrath of his parent's worries. His mother and father were found disagreeing quite a bit lately. His father wanted to send him away to Europe where he would attend a strictly pureblood school. Lucius was never very accepting of half-blood and muggle wizards. Narcissa, on the other hand, insisted that their only son continue his learning at Hogwarts, the same school that the Malfoy family learned at for centuries.

Regardless, the situation put a lot of stress and pressure on Draco. He never did like it when his parents disagreed on things, but he always knew to keep quiet about it and let them do what they needed to do. Often times when they would start arguing, he escaped out into his backyard as well and disappeared into the tall weeds that surrounded the freshly-mown lawn. If you walked far enough, which was about a good ten minutes, you would arrive at the same stream he peered at right now, only he would appear at the other side of the dividing water. That's where he'd come from to get here this time. Draco didn't want to listen to his parents bicker anymore today, so he retreated to the only place he knew he would feel at peace. He'd hoped that Skye would be there waiting for him, most of the time she was, and it was the same outcome today as well.

Draco stole a glance at the young girl beside him. She was pure and innocent, the aura around her radiated kindness and charm. She was never one to go out of her way just to downgrade someone, nothing like his father and definitely nothing like his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. In her eyes, there were no unequal people in the world. Skye was just a young girl, the same as him, trying to find the good in everybody she met. He peeked at her golden hair as it flowed around her and crowned her head, then he found himself looking at her lips. Soft, pink, and untouched. Draco was more than happy to be friends with Skye. She always knew how to make him smile.

Then, out of nowhere, Draco decided to take out the wand that he'd brought along with him.

"By the way, my dad took me to Ollivanders so I could get a wand before school starts. Check it out." Skye reached her small hand toward Draco's wand. It was carefully carved out of elm with a Dragon Heartstring core. It was alleviating to be holding a real wizard's wand, not one of the fake ones she'd been given as a very young child as a toy. She ran her fingers over the black handle, allowing her fingerpads to memorize each nick and cranny of the sculpted craftsmanship. The wood was smooth and sanded to perfection. It was strong, sturdy, and powerful. Everything about it resembled Draco as he was.

"My mum and dad are supposed to take me to get mine in a few days," She said solemnly, her eyes still admiring his wand. "I hope mine is as cool as yours."

"It will be," He assured Skye as she handed it back to him. He took it with care, the wood etching into the palm of his hand like a fingerprint. It was made specifically for him. After all, the wand chooses the wizard. "I bet it'll be just as beautiful as you are." Skye's eyes widened and she smiled shyly when she noticed Draco realizing what he'd said. He obviously hadn't meant to speak those words aloud for her to hear. "I mean, on the inside." Skye giggled to herself before shifting to face Draco fully, her imprinted seat in the grass changing as she moved. He did the same and soon their knees were barely touching as they sat cross-legged across from each other. Skye smiled at Draco, her perfectly straight teeth shining in the bright sunlight of the summer evening.

"Thank you, Draco." The young boy smiled gently before glancing at the wand in his hand, then looking back into Skye's endless ocean eyes. They glittered with intrigue and happiness as she waited for him to speak. She could see the thoughts stringing together on his face.

"Let's make a promise." Skye quirked a brow at him.

"A promise?"

"Yes." Draco looked excited as he continued his explanation. "I remember seeing my father and Uncle Snape making what's called the Unbreakable Bond. You make a promise and you have to keep it forever." Skye blinked at him as he spoke, her head tilting with interest and pursuit. She trusted Draco more than anything, he was her best friend. Obviously, he wanted to do this for their friendship. They cared for each other in a way that no one else would quite be able to understand. Soon the corners of Skye's lips upturned and she leaned closer with an equally excited smile.

"How does it work?" Draco outstretched his arm toward his friend so that it sat between them. "First you need to grab my arm." Skye did as he said and curled her fingers gently around his forearm just below his elbow. "Now we need to do this," He flipped their arms so that Skye's was on top of Draco's, her palm facing down toward the grassy atmosphere. She looked from the joined arms then back to Draco's face. The boy looked into her eyes, adrenaline rushing through him. "Ready?" Skye nodded in response and watched as he raised his wand, then pointed it at their joined arms. A figure-eight of thin, flowing light wrapped around their wrists and connected together in union. Their eyes connected again and they watched each other for a few moments. It felt so surreal to be performing such a spell as this, but for some reason, it felt right. They continued to stare at each other, their expressions softening as they seemed to be reading each other's minds. Skye was sure that Draco was thinking the same thing as her. She spoke first.

"I promise I will always be there for you," She said surprisingly calm. "And help you whenever you need me, Draco." Draco's thin lips rose into an appreciative smile.

"I promise to be there for you as well, and to aid you in any time of need," He returned. "I will never lie to you."

"I promise to never lie to you either." Then Draco lowered his wand and they slowly released their grip on each other. The energy flowing between them was powerful. It burned like fire and cackled like raging electricity. Whatever the spell had done, it was worth it. She just knew it.

"Skye!" The young woman blinked and rose her head from resting on her knees. Skye searched behind her to see Cedric walking down the earthy path of the woods as he called her name. He was wearing khakis and a sweater with the Hufflepuff logo sewn on the front right side. "Come on, the meeting is starting soon." Skye watched him as she pondered her thoughts. Right, the Prefect meeting. Dumbledore had requested it personally, probably to discuss the basic rules for being honored with such responsibility. He gave that lecture every year, and every time it was the same.

"Right, I'll meet you in the common room." Cedric nodded curtly before turning to retrace his steps back up the dirt path. Skye rose from her curled position and stood, then patted herself and wiped off the brush and leaves that stuck to her jeans. She looked back over the Great Lake one more, knowing that she wouldn't be coming back here for a decent amount of time. Skye could still see the boats floating across the lake as she and Draco made their way to Hogwarts for the first time. It was a tradition for all first-year students to do so.

The Great Lake is where she came to think. If something was on her mind, this was the place you'd most likely find her. She sighed to herself as she reverted back to her previous thoughts. The Great Lake reminded her of the stream back home. Whether she wanted to or not, a lot of her thoughts trailed back to those memories with Draco and their fun near the stream. She would get so happy when she saw him peeking out from the tall grass on the other side of the shallow river. A sad frown crossed her lips. They used to be such good friends. She wouldn't have agreed to that bond in the first place if she didn't trust him.

Skye began hiking her way back to school grounds as she forced her gaze to stay in front of her. What they hadn't known while making that bond was that if you broke any of your promises... it was punishable by death. So when she or Draco felt those urges to help each other, that pushing and pulling of what felt like gravity moving before them, it was actually the bond warning them that they needed to comply or they would be killed.

The drying leaves crunched under her feet as she climbed up the dirt path. The full effects of Fall were closing in and soon it would start snowing. The air was already growing chillier. Skye had realized that while she was sitting near the shore of the lake. The winds that bounced off the surface of the water made her shiver and resulted in hugging her knees to her chest to try to keep warm. She'd stupidly gone outside in nothing but a long-sleeved shirt.

Just before Skye turned the corner toward the courtyard, she found herself slowing, and soon her pace completely halted. With one last look out at the lake, she told herself that she would do whatever it took not to break the Bond, even if it included her helping the one man she'd grown to despise over the years. She knew Draco loathed her too, it was in their nature for different houses to hate each other. But even as she looked out at the lapping waters that licked playfully at the sandy shores, Skye felt a small flutter in her chest.

She never once regretted making those promises.


	8. The Eyes Tell All

Skye sat at the half-crescent table next to Cedric and the seventh-year Ravenclaw Prefect, Padma Patil. Padma was a smart witch and very skilled at charms. She'd excelled at almost every assignment tossed her way. If you needed a Charms partner, she was the one to ask.

Professor Dumbledore was lagging on about the responsibilities they held being in higher positions than the rest of their classmates. She was only half-listening, though. Over the years she'd practically memorized his entire lecture. Skye leaned a little closer to Cedric, her body edging just slightly as to not draw attention away from the wise man speaking to them. Dumbledore's deep voice resonated throughout the stone-clad room.

"Prefects are to keep order in their houses and obtain authority when the situation requires it."

A playful smile appeared on her lips as she whispered to Cedric in a voice that mimicked Dumbledore, "But do not be discouraged."

"However, do not be discouraged," Dumbledore seemed to repeat.

"You are to retain your own responsibility."

"You are to retain your own responsibility as well." She raised an impressed brow at Cedric as they glanced at each other. He shook his head with a smile and returned to listening. Skye figured she should too, but she already knew everything that he was going to say, so she layered her hands politely on the wood table in front of her and glanced at the faces around the room.

On the other side of Padma sat the male Ravenclaw Prefect, Anthony Goldstein, a jock and popular Quidditch player to say the least. There wasn't a single student at Hogwarts that didn't know his name. He was the keeper of Ravenclaw's team and made it extremely difficult for any opposing team to score any points. You could put him anywhere on the field and he'd be able to play it with utmost perfection. Anthony had wavy blonde hair similar to Skye's and it swooped along his forehead. It was the haircut that any girl would swoon over these days. Much like Cedric, he also obtained many crushes from girls around Hogwarts.

Going farther down the table sat Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefects. Ron was a keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well while Hermione more closely resembled Skye. They both enjoyed a love for reading and strived to do well in their classes. One thing that Hermione was rather praised for was her ability to cast non-verbal and wandless magic. To do so was rather difficult and to be so talented at it was impressive, especially for still being so young. Skye's gaze raked over the two and picked them apart. Hermione seemed to be listening intently to Dumbledore's words while Ron slouched in his seat with his arms crossed. It looked like he'd much rather be anywhere else than here, and Skye could attest to that.

Her eyes traveled farther down the line and she instantly scrunched her nose when she landed on Pansy Parkinson. Skye disliked, even would go so far as to say she hated Pansy. She didn't ever hate anyone, Skye tried to look for the good in everybody, but Pansy was just pure, greasy evil. The witch was cruel to her classmates if she felt they had no use to her, and she even took points away from young Slytherin students if they pissed her off enough. For what reason, Skye wasn't sure. She didn't know how someone could be so vile to another human being. Pansy's black hair was pulled back into a thin ponytail and she had a look in her eyes that proved she was bored as all hell. _Good_ , Skye thought to herself.

Then her blue orbs transferred to the last person next to Pansy, Draco. He sat almost directly across from her on the other end of the curved table. He was sitting slightly slouched in his seat as well with his hands resting in loose fists on the table. He was back in his black uniform after being able to change out of his school robes for the day.

When she adjusted to see his eyes, her heart skipped a beat as she realized he was already staring at her, though his gaze wasn't mocking or hateful like it usually was. He looked... intrigued, and he continued to glance around her face even after he knew that he'd been caught. He never flinched, never even acknowledged that he knew she was watching him other than the brief meeting of their eyes. Her face relaxed from her unconscious scowl caused by Pansy and her brows raised with slight confusion. Draco's expression didn't change as he tilted his head from side to side. It seemed like he was searching for something... but what? Did she have something on her face? An embarrassed blush crept its way onto her cheeks and she stealthily rubbed at her face with self-consciousness while trying to remain as genuine as possible.

Skye glanced elsewhere for a short while, her focus returning to Dumbledore who was still boring them to death with his rules and precautions, but she couldn't help herself as the urge to look at Draco one more time enveloped her mind and poisoned her thoughts. With a small swallow, her mouth suddenly feeling dry, she peeked at the blonde wizard again, and he was still watching her. Had he even been attempting to listen to Dumbledore at all this entire time?

She glanced around his face, the burning embers of the fire across from the table flickered against the side of Draco's face, casting the other in smoky shadows. His eyes were open to her, almost like he was offering for her to search the small crystal galaxies that lay hidden in his deep blue irises. He was looking at her in a way she'd never experienced with him before.

The dancing light against his features reminded her of their late-night escapade to the library a few days ago. It was Deja Vu from their short moment in the hallway before she made Draco unlock the library door. That night had been so frightening for her, sitting there gently trembling in Draco's arms as he clutched her close to him. At the moment she was so overtaken with fear and adrenaline that she hadn't realized how close they'd actually gotten to each other. As she thought about it outside of their instinctual situation, Draco hadn't held her like that since they were children, let alone even attempted to touch her. Deep down she missed his hugs and the way they would tackle each other in the field, but those memories were only that, memories. The days of peace and happiness were over.

Her thoughts revolved back to how they'd held onto each other, the anxiety coursing through their veins. She replayed the moments in her mind. Draco's arm clutching her against him, his palm pressing against her virgin lips, his breath fanning against her cheek. Skye hadn't realized how fit he'd been. Now that she thought about it, he did keep fit with Quidditch practices and matches. She'd felt his toned upper body even through his thick layers of clothing. Then, as if her mind uncovered a lost artifact, it was as if she smelled him. Yes, she somehow remembered the way he smelled. It was still stuck in her conscious memory. Skye breathed in, her senses pleasured by the enticing aroma of Draco's cologne, aftershave, whatever it was. Skye could smell hints of fresh rain, cedar, and citrus. It was captivating.

Draco noticed her tinting cheeks and raised a curious brow at her from across the room. He wondered what she was thinking, what was causing her to grow so internally flustered. Skye's eyes widened slightly before she glanced away and played with her fingers. A small smile tugged at Draco's lips as he continued to watch her. She was cute when she was like this. He'd hardly ever experienced a time when she wasn't a witty, confident student. Skye always knew what to say at the right times, and was one of the only people at Hogwarts that was willing to challenge his behavior.

He'd never let it show, but he admired it. He admired _her_. But nobody would find that out. In a world where his family taught him to mask his emotions, he would never truly let anyone close to him again. Skye was the only person that had gotten anywhere near having his devoted companionship, but she made her choice the day she chose Cedric over him. Somehow, though, no matter what he told himself, no matter how many times she pissed him off, he was never truly angry with her. Draco was a charming young man, he knew that much, he could have any girl that he wanted. Hell, he'd practically tricked Pansy into thinking he liked her, and they admittedly had been sexually intimate, but it felt _wrong_.

Draco rubbed his fingers together as he thought to himself, Dumbledore's words flowing in one ear and escaping out the other. He had no interest in what the professor had to say. Until he heard Skye begin to speak, then his eyes shot directly to her again.

"I believe that another dance would be beneficial for all students. We had such a tremendous experience during the Yule Ball when the other schools joined us for the Triwizard Tournament." Draco glanced at her plump lips as she spoke, wondering if they'd been kissed by anyone yet. Skye never showed much interest in boys, saying that she was waiting for the 'right one'. "In fact, I think that inviting the other two schools for a reunion would be extraordinary." Draco heard Hermione whispering something to Ron and felt Pansy lean over toward his ear.

"This stupid witch and her idiotic ideas, I think I'm losing brain cells just listening to her talk." Draco didn't reply, just bobbed his head at her comment, and forgot what she said a few seconds later. He didn't much care for what Pansy said to him anymore. She could be quite annoying as she always tried to gain his favor and approval in everything she did. It was exhausting and he was no longer interested in her blabbering words.

Professor Dumbledore eyed Skye with a pleasurable twinkle in his eye. Skye was always one of his most liked students and admired her kind heart and hard work.

"What a wonderful idea, Miss Inkwell." The elderly man turned to face the other students. "Thoughts?"

"I think it's a lovely idea," Hermione chimed in politely.

"Me as well," Commented Padma. Nearly all of the boys rolled their eyes. Of course, the girls would agree to another dance. They couldn't get enough time to dress up as it was, Draco supposed. Wearing their school robes almost every day had to be boring after a while. Dumbledore smiled gracefully and clasped his hands together.

"Splendid, I will speak with the school administrators immediately." They were dismissed from the meeting soon after and each of the students quickly rose from their seats. It was nearly seven o'clock already and the sun was beginning to set. The harsh rays of sun blinding them through the open columns of the corridor as they made their way to their dormitories. A cool breeze sifted through the air causing Skye to shiver slightly, but she didn't let it faze her. Cedric turned to Skye as they neared their dormitories, the ends of his hair bristling from the slight drafts in the corridor.

"Do you want me to do the sweep tonight?" He was talking about the final check on their house students. They called it 'the sweep' because it was their last checkup of the day before they reported to their own rooms. Skye smiled up at him.

"No, that's okay. You've swept the common room the past two days, I can do it. Besides, you have quidditch tryouts coming up. Get some rest." She paused briefly as they neared Cedric's door.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Stop trying to be a man all the time, jeez." He chuckled before turning the door handle and opening it.

"Goodnight, Skye."

"'Night, Cedric." Skye made her way to the grand staircase so she could get to the Hufflepuff common room. On her way she rubbed her hands over her arms, a few students passing her on the shifting staircases. Just as Skye made it to her desired floor, she heard someone walking behind her. A glance at a reflection in a stained glass window confirmed that it was Draco. _Now what_ , she thought.

"Can I help you?" She spoke while continuing her walk to her destination. Draco's footsteps could still be heard pattering behind her.

"Why did you bring up that blasted dance idea?" He jeered.

"Because I liked it."

"You seemed to like whatever thoughts were running through your head at that meeting, too." Skye pursed her lips and quickened her speed. Draco didn't falter though.

"As I said, I liked the dance idea." Skye had to be careful. She'd made that Unbreakable promise to never lie to Draco. She needed to find ways that curved both the truth and the former.

"But that's not it, is it?" He prodded. "You had other thoughts running through your head."

"Do you have an off button?" She blurted defensively. Draco caught her elbow gently and forced her to face him. Her brows were creased from annoyance. He looked at her intently.

"I'm just making sure that you're okay." Skye danced between his eyes as she gazed at him. He looked only half concerned but more so curious than anything. He truly could be worried about her, after all, she did act pretty strangely in that meeting compared to her usual behavior. But something about the way he looked at her back in that room, and even now, made her suspicious. He was alluring to look at, he drew her in like a moth to a dangerous flame. Draco was a charming specimen and a damned beautiful one at that.

Their gaze was interrupted by the giggling of students farther down the hallway. The pair turned their heads at the same time to see a group of multiple young girls fooling around. Skye released her arm from Draco's grasp and approached them.

"It's past curfew, girls. Report to your dormitories." For a moment the girls, predictably first or second-year students froze in their movements, but then blinked at Skye and turned to face her as she walked closer to them. Draco trailed behind her while still keeping his distance.

"Oh my gosh, your Skye Inkwell!" One of the girls, a redhead, exclaimed. "One of the best witches at Hogwarts!" Skye smiled solemnly at them before looking over each of their faces.

"You would be correct."

"Is it true that you're dating Cedric Diggory?" Another asked excitedly. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently to himself. _Jealousy_ would be the term to use, but he would admit that. Skye cocked a brow at them.

"Cedric and I are only close friends," She corrected. "Now please report to your dormitories." The group of students giggled in unison one last time before they hurried back to their houses. Skye sighed and watched as they scurried away, crossing her arms as Draco filed in beside her. "My thoughts are none of your business," She directed toward Draco as if their conversation hadn't been interrupted. "Just as yours are not mine." He glanced at her from the side, his face set in a hard scowl to protect his swarming emotions.

"Don't get all defensive." He heard Skye take a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She looked as if she were sifting through all of the responses she could fire back at him. He looked into her eyes as she turned to face him. The swarming seas that rested within her irises were crashing like waves again.

"What do you want, Draco?" Skye asked impatiently.

"You can't act all weird and then expect me to not be curious." She raised a brow at him.

"Since when do you care about my thoughts?"

"I don't." Skye shook her head knowingly, a small smirk playing at her lips before continuing toward the Hufflepuff common room.

"Goodnight, Draco." He would have kept testing her, he should have, but Draco watched as she stalked away. He let her go this time, knowing that if he continued to pry her about the subject she really wouldn't tell him what she was thinking about. As she stretched away farther and farther down the hallway he couldn't help but watch her. The dirty blonde strands of her thick, wavy hair swayed around her like a luscious waterfall. Draco's gaze slipped to her lower waist as he caught the slight sway of her hips, a small rush of desire washing through him as her attractive ass moved with each step. She was undoubtedly an extremely attractive young woman; even Draco knew when to admit it. Sometimes it even made him uncomfortable for Goyle to make sexual jokes about Skye, considering that they'd known each other since childhood and he still genuinely cared for her.

He imagined crushing her against him as he had in the library, their bodies molding together like a puzzle piece. Under different circumstances maybe he'd have allowed his secret festering affections for her blossom.

Soon Skye disappeared around a stone archway and she was gone. Draco stood in the middle of the hallway, his gaze roaming lazily as if she were still here. He wished she were still here, he wished a lot of things. Sometimes he even wished that they were still friends. Sometimes. Draco often reminded himself that it never would have worked anyway since they never got along.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek. Or was that just the way he told himself they were?

He shook his head to himself and began making his way around the Slytherin portion of Hogwarts. He needed to clear his head of Skye the same way he did every time. By escaping to his own thinking place.


	9. Care Less More

Skye made her way down the dusty path, a cool breeze brushing her skin and causing little goosebumps to form on her skin. She'd decided it was time to start wearing a jacket since the weather was slowly morphing into the chilly nips of winter. She wore leggings and boots as well, and her hair was pulled back into a loose braid. Small wisps of her hair dragging in front of her eyes as she made her way to the Quidditch arena. Skye dug her hands farther into her coat pockets. She was on her way to watch Quidditch tryouts. Cedric hadn't asked her, he knew she wasn't all that engrossed in the sport, but she still supported him and felt that he would appreciate her presence being there.

The blonde climbed her way up the wooden stairs until she got to the student's stand. There were a few other people here too, most of them being girls. Her blue eyes scanned the small crowd as she decided where to sit. There was a clump of female students chattering and giggling together, constantly glancing from the field and then whispering things to each other. No doubt they were here just to check out the boys while they trained.

She continued her search until she found a lone student quietly watching the tryouts, her hands snuggled into her jacket, and a thin scarf wrapped around her neck. Hermione. Skye approached her with a gentle smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Hermione glanced at her with a reflective grin. She had friendly deep brown eyes and her brown hair was pulled back into a thick, low ponytail.

"Of course." Skye took a seat to Hermione's right and they sat in silence for a few short seconds. Their attention returned to the field as the Quidditch Captains began explaining the procedures needed before tryouts could begin. Skye watched as Cedric spoke, his broom perched in his right hand as he repeated the rules of the game and the safety precautions. The other Captains, Draco, Anthony, and Harry, flanked him as he spoke.

"Are you here for Harry and Ron?" She asked genuinely.

"Yes, mostly to make sure they don't hurt themselves. You never know with those two." Hermione looked at Skye. "And you're here for Cedric?" Skye's attention flicked to Draco, who stood next to Cedric but made sure to put a few feet of distance between them. She suppressed a knowing smile the longer she watched him, his face hard-set like it usually was. Even when he and Cedric weren't bickering Draco still held some sort of invisible boundaries between them.

"Predominantly, yes," She carefully stated. "As a Prefect I figured I should also watch over the students as well." _And make sure Draco didn't do anything stupid_. She wasn't lying when she said she was here for Cedric or the other students, but while she used that as her main reason she was really here to watch over Draco. She promised to always be there for him. Hermione nodded in agreement with Skye's statement.

"I suppose you're right." The Captains split the contestants into groups based on their houses. The field was littered with different ages of boys and girls and they all wore their house color: Gryffindor in red, Hufflepuff in yellow, Ravenclaw in blue, and Slytherin in green. They all obtained the usual leather gear on their chest, arms, and legs. Each Captain spoke to their groups individually, probably to further explain what will be happening and the tasks they'll have to complete in order to earn a spot on the team. Soon the athletes were being divided into different positions as chasers, beaters, keepers, and seekers, though you would barely have any chance of being a seeker since you only needed one. None of the team even have backup players for the position like they usually did for the other three positions. You never knew who was going to get hurt at any point. If anything, the seeker was probably the most at risk, simply because of the fact that if you don't have a seeker, you have no chance of catching the snitch.

Tryouts continued and different challenges were given. Students took turns scoring the Quaffle into the hoops and competing in fast laps around the field on their brooms. There was a great deal of competition this year, many talented and determined contestants showed up today.

As the two acquaintances continued their dotted chatter and humorous comments with each other, Hermione leaned forward in her seat, eyes squinting like she was searching for something far away.

"Is that Cedric and Malfoy?" Skye perked up at the mention of their names, but she knew that something wasn't right. Why? Because their names being said in the same sentence was _never_ good.

Skye followed Hermione's gaze toward the opposite end of the Quidditch field. Sure enough, there they were, both of them seemingly arguing or trash-talking each other. She couldn't quite make out their facial expressions, but she knew by the way that Cedric's body was still and stiff, while Draco looked Cedric up and down, that they were anything but friendly with each other right now. Skye pinched the bridge of her nose in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, really? They have to do this now?"

"What do you mean?" Skye sighed as the two stubborn men continued to challenge each other.

"They're pussy fighting." Hermione laughed.

"Over what?" Skye bit the inside of her cheek. What was she supposed to say? It could be about absolutely anything. They could be simply insulting each other because that's what Draco did best, it could have started because Cedric corrected Draco and he didn't like that, absolutely anything.

"Merlin knows what. If they want to pick a fight they'll find something to piss each other off just because, I don't know, the damned wind changed direction." They giggled together, the wind blowing in their faces as students on brooms raced past them.

"How often do you have to deal with this?" She was fully aware of Skye's situation with the Malfoy family. In fact, if Penny or Cedric weren't available to talk to, then her next choice would probably be Hermione, simply because she knew what it was like to deal with Draco.

"More than you would think. Cedric likes to think that he's my big brother, which has its perks, trust me," Skye explained. "But a lot of times he can take it too far without realizing it. He knows I can handle myself just fine, but he still feels the need to protect me. Maybe it's a guy thing, I'm not sure." They continued to stare at the threatening encounter between the two Captains. Tryouts seemed to continue around them as if nothing was happening.

"Draco likes to pull strings, that's for sure." The brawl between the men started to grow physical as Cedric shoved Draco away from him. Draco stumbled backward, a scowl littering his face.

"Ah shit." Skye stood from her seat and emerged her wand from the inner lining of her jacket. "Please excuse me while I deal with my hormonal children." She raised her wand and aimed it between the arguing men.

"Stupify!" Draco and Cedric shot away from each other, both of them falling to the grassed ground. When they registered what happened, they looked at each other with confusion, then their heads turned to face Skye in the booth. When she knew she had their attention she jutted her arms in a wide shrug as if to say ' _what in Godric Gryffindor's name are you doing?_ '. There were a few guilty glances between the Captains before Cedric returned his gaze toward Skye with his finger pointing at Draco. ' _He started it_ ', Skye imagined Cedric saying. This only resulted in Draco saying something shrewd to Cedric, and soon enough, they were arguing again. Skye sighed with disbelief and let her head hang before pursing her lips and casting Stupify at them again.

The same actions repeated themselves, this time Draco's head whipped to Skye angrily, his hand lifting his broom and pointing it at her. ' _You'll pay for that_ ', Draco signaled. Skye only shook her head and pointed out toward the rest of the field, silently scorning them for their behavior. Draco and Cedric rose, grabbed their brooms, and retreated back to what they should have been doing in the first place. Skye sat back in her place next to Hermione.

"I give you credit for dealing with them." Skye put her wand away and hugged herself.

"It's not easy. You probably have it lucky with Harry and Ron, huh?" Hermione shrugged gently, her eyes finding Ron with a light blush adorning her pale cheeks.

"They have their moments, but they're not nearly as big of a handful as Draco and Cedric. What is it with guys and being so trouble-making all the time, though?"

"Right!?" They continued finding small topics to talk about as the tryouts went on, and eventually, it was over and they were leaving the stadium. Skye said goodbye to Hermione with a smile as they parted and Skye entered the small dome leading to the stadium field. Cedric was just entering the dome from the other side. Skye furrowed her brows at him when they met in the middle.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about on the field?" She asked sternly as they walked back to their dormitories.

"Draco was being a dick."

"So you decided you were gonna punch it out on the field? In the middle of tryouts?" Cedric eyed her with an annoyed expression.

"You would have done the same thing, Skye, don't harass me."

"I would have insulted him out of his mind, there's an obvious difference." Cedric paused in the middle of walking.

"Look, you might be able to handle him, but I don't. I'm sick of him thinking he's better than everyone else just because his daddy is a mangy Death Eater."

"Cedric!" Skye's eyes widened and she hushed him immediately. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable talking about it, but it was valid for extreme punishment to talk about He Who Shall Not Be Named and his followers.

"I don't give a damn, Skye!" He told her. "Seven years he's been doing this, _seven years_. I won't stand for it anymore." He continued his huffing stride toward his room but Skye didn't follow. She knew that trying to deal with a hot-headed Cedric was like trying to reason with a brick wall. If he was upset then there was no use in talking to him. Suddenly she felt someone hooking their arm around her shoulders and playfully twisting their knuckle onto the top of her head.

"Sup, Knuckle Head?" Skye quickly wiggled out of Anthony's grasp and pushed them away with a smile.

"Really, Anthony? I was having a great hair day until just now." Anthony showcased his perfect million-dollar smile, the smile that had every girl at Hogwarts swooning and bowing at his feet. He was friendly, sometimes too friendly. He was a player, to say the least, and he knew it too. Not the evil type of player though, he didn't go off dating multiple girls at once. In fact, Skye wasn't sure if he truly dated at all. What she did know was that he loved the female attention given to him every single day.

"You look good every day, Skye," Oh yes, and then there was the part where he was majorly flirtatious. Sometimes Skye thought that if she didn't know better than maybe she'd be under his spell, too.

"Watch yourself, Goldstein," She warned playfully. He raised his hands in surrender before falling in step next to her and they walked back to the castle. "You had your hands full at tryouts today." Anthony nodded and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Are you talking about my impossible decision on who to add to the team, or Diggory and Malfoy's bitch fighting?" Skye met his gaze with a raised brow, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Their pace was relaxed and casual, neither of them was in any rush to be cooped up in their dormitories.

"You heard them?" Anthony chuckled to himself.

"How could I not? They were like teenage girls arguing about a tube of lipgloss."

"What were they bickering about?" His smile half faded as he looked at her. He lingered his green eyes on her lips for a second longer than what would be considered normal.

"Diggory accused Malfoy of bending the brooms rule, saying that Malfoy supplied the Slytherin team, even the people trying out, with brand new advanced brooms. Don't get me wrong, everyone knows he's done it since year one, his dad gives him whatever the hell he wants," Anthony explained. "Malfoy denied the accusation as always and then started firing off reasons why Diggory would accuse him, saying that Hufflepuff wouldn't last a chance against Slytherin anyway and that Diggory was just making excuses because he knew Hufflepuff was lacking in talent."

Anthony opened the door for her to enter one of the tower entrances and they continued their way to the fifth floor, their shoes padding against the marble floor and echoing against the stone walls. They began climbing the staircases side-by-side, Skye listening carefully to Anthony's story.

"With Diggory being his keep-the-peace self, he said something along the lines of 'watch yourself', and as you could've guessed, Malfoy retaliated again and got all up in Diggory's face. I don't even want to repeat the things he was saying because they were so reprehensible." Skye bit at the corner of her mouth with thought. Why did Draco have to be so snippy and forceful with people? It's like he went around looking for trouble and knew that no one would be able to touch him. Anthony gave Skye a sideways smile. "I saw you break them up, though. I would have but I had kids to train. Did it feel as badass as it looked?" Skye giggled and shook her head as they stepped onto the fifth floor.

"I was just embarrassed that they couldn't wait to go after each other until later, preferably at a time where I could get between them more conveniently." Anthony's green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You want to get between them? I better be invited." Skye's mouth opened and she smacked his arm with a cracked slap. He tried to dodge away but she still managed to collide with his bicep. Anthony was considerably more sexual than she was, and that went for any of her other friends as well.

"Anthony, no, ew, that's just..." She shook her head and shivered at the thought. "No, that's wrong on so many levels." He chuckled at her disturbed state and began walking backwards down the hall. He bowed dramatically, his long, dirty blonde hair hanging in his eyes as he peered up at her.

"I believe this is where I bid you goodnight, my lady." Skye curtsied with a wide smile in return.

"I believe so. Goodnight, sir knight." They laughed quietly to each other before separating and heading down opposite ends of the corridor.


	10. Flicker

Skye sat at her table in the Potions classroom, her body hunched over the book she'd found in the library. You know, the one that she foolishly went looking for in the middle of the night with Draco Nonetheless, she was able to get the book regardless so Skye didn't care much about the lengths she went through to try to get it. Today was a study day and time to figure out your working hours with your partners. Draco sat across from Skye at the table with Goyle next to him and Pansy on the other side of Goyle at the far end of the table. Professor Slughorn requested that they studied in their assigned pairs, which unfortunately set up Skye with three egotistical Slytherins.

She tried ignoring their conversations as best she could but sometimes it was practically impossible to focus, especially when her name was said. Normally it was Draco or Goyle, Pansy hardly ever bothered to speak to Skye. They returned the dislike for each other rather equally.

"Hey Draco, want to change lab partners?" Goyle purred loud enough for Skye to hear. "I wouldn't mind working with Skye," His gaze lingered on Skye's frame. "Among other things." Skye sighed as she kept her attention on the book in front of her on the table. "What are you even reading about?" Her eyes finally rose to meet Goyle's.

"The effects of potions on the human body. Tell me Goyle, as an outsider what do you think about the human race?" Pansy and Draco glanced at each other, then her judgmental eyes landed on Skye.

"An outsider?" Goyle asked with confusion. Skye nodded innocently

"Yes. The last time I saw a face like yours I fed it a banana." Draco gave a short snort before quickly swallowing the rest of his laugh and pursing his lips to suppress his emotions. A knowing smirk spread onto Skye's pink lips as she watched Goyle's eyes light up with realization, then he furrowed his brows with anger. Pansy rolled her eyes and glanced away. Skye's attention shot to Pansy, her mind spinning with witty insults. She was firing and ready.

"Keep rolling your eyes, Parkinson, maybe you'll find a brain back there." Pansy's beady glare bore into Skye's eyes, but she was unfazed. She'd conjured up too many comebacks to count that pertained to Pansy.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh that's right, you're a Slytherin, I don't blame you for not understanding me. Light travels faster than sound, which is why some people appear bright until you hear them speak." She gestured toward Goyle and Pansy. "Exhibit 'A' and 'B'." Draco was practically gagging on his laughter by now. His face was red from containing his facial expressions. Skye thought he would have been having a heart attack if she hadn't known he was trying not to laugh. She smiled sickly sweet at Pansy before turning her attention back to her book. Soon Professor Slughorn made his rounds around the class and arrived at their table.

"How is everything going over here?"

"Very productive, sir," Skye answered before any of the others. She was smiling at him, her perfect teeth shining up at the professor. Her innocent behavior received two annoyed glares from Goyle and Pansy who both looked like they wanted to kill Skye. But she knew that Slughorn would take Skye's word over any of the other students at the table. Slughorn nodded to them, a tight smile forming on his face.

"Excellent." Skye watched as Slughorn walked away, then returned her attention to her classmates around the table.

"Are you asking to die?" Goyle said in an attempt to sound threatening. Skye laughed to herself and ran her fingers through her hair.

"If I wanted to kill myself I would climb your ego and then jump to your IQ." Goyle stood, his chair skidding at least a foot behind him. Pansy rose as well and grasped his arm before he did anything stupid.

"It's not worth it, Goyle," Pansy told him. She glared at Skye. "Let's work somewhere else." Skye smiled at the pair as they gathered their books and retreated to a different table. When Skye looked back at her book she quickly glanced at Draco in front of her. He was looking at her with a somewhat admirable smile. Skye smiled shyly.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Since when have you been so feisty?" Skye shrugged.

"I don't tolerate stupidity."

"Goyle fits into that category, and I know he's a blundering idiot," Draco agreed. "But you went after Pansy. Why?" Skye peered into Draco's eyes, not an ounce of remorse reflecting off of her voice.

"I falsely apologize if I insulted your precious princess." He scoffed and his nose scrunched.

"Pansy? No. She can be useful at times, but I don't much think of her as more than an ally. I wouldn't prefer to revolve myself with lesser people than myself." Skye passed him a disbelieving look.

"You're friends with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco." He arched a brow at her.

"Every group needs a leader."

"Maybe in your world," She corrected before glancing back down at her book. "By the way, we're going to need somewhere to work on these potions projects. We have time in class but these potions will take longer than an hour to complete." Draco rested his cheek in his hand as he listened to Skye's reasoning. "I would suggest the girl's bathroom on the first floor but I've got a feeling that Moaning Myrtle won't be too pleased with us trespassing into her turf." She glanced up at Draco. "Any ideas?"

Suddenly, almost seductively, Draco adjusted in his seat and leaned close to Skye's face, their faces only separated by a few inches of air. He tucked his arms against his stomach to protect him from the harsh edge of the wooden table and quietly whispered to her.

"Hardly anyone ever uses the astronomy tower, not even Professor Sinistra." Professor Sinistra was the astronomy teacher at Hogwarts. She really only had one class and even then she had a lot of free time on her hands. Skye saw her in the hallways more than anything, the only time she was in Professor Sinistra's classes was during her first year. "You'd be surprised how often I go up there and nobody even thinks to look for me there."

"Well thanks for spilling your dirty little secret," Skye teased with a playful smirk.

Draco eyed her as he stood from his seat, his black robe trailing behind him. He stalked towards her and walked behind her chair. His strides held purpose, he was a naturally confident person. Skye's cheeks blushed a light pink as Draco placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back so that her spine was straight against the backrest of the chair. Skye continued to stare down at the book in front of her as Draco brought his lips down to her ear.

"Perhaps you'd like to learn more of my dirty little secrets, sometime?" Skye huffed and pushed herself from her chair. Draco nearly stumbled back from the quick action, it made Skye smile a little when she turned to face him.

"Are you flirting with me, Malfoy?" Skye questioned. Draco spoke after he balanced himself.

"Pfft, no." Skye smiled and mumbled a "yeah, okay" as she turned and closed her book. Before she walked away Draco stopped her by stepping in front of her path.

"You know," Draco started. Skye stepped to the right but so did Malfoy. "Sometimes I don't think you take me seriously." Skye giggled and met his eyes.

"Really? You think there are times that I do?" Draco pursed his lips and just looked at her, genuinely looked at her. He let her go when she side-stepped him. He'd give her some time, she would most definitely think about what happened just now, and he liked that.

He wanted to be on her mind.


	11. Red

A loud knock awoke Skye from her slumber. Her eyes felt overly heavy as she pried them open and stretched her arms above her head. The slippery feel of silk caught her off guard before she remembered that she was feeling rather warm before bed. She had decided to wear one of her light silk nightgowns to bed so that she didn't get too warm, but of course the one night she wore something skimpy she was interrupted in the middle of the night. Skye turned on her side and looked at her clock. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Another pound from the door sounded and she hurriedly threw her bedsheets off of her and grabbed her plain black robe to cover herself with, tucking her wand away in her pocket.

"What the hell," Skye muttered to herself as she approached her door. She grabbed the door handle, pulled, and was met with a frantic looking Cedric. Her brows creased as she looked at him. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing knocking on my door at one o'clock in the fucking morning, Cedric?" Before she could process anything else he grabbed her arm and pulled her, closing her door behind her.

"We need to go, there's a mandatory Prefect meeting in Dumbledore's office right now." Skye's yawn nearly drowned out his words, but after her brain processed everything she went from tired to worried.

"Is something wrong?" Cedric kept pulling her at a fast pace as they raced up the stairs and nearly broke out running down another hallway.

"A Prefect meeting in the middle of the night? Something has to be wrong." After that, they focused on getting to Dumbledore's office located in the Headmaster's Tower. As they reached the seventh floor they headed towards the circular moving stone staircase, which is concealed by a golden phoenix. As soon as they stepped in front of the golden creature it began to spin and they were slowly lifted to the Headmaster's office. What could be so important for a Prefect meeting this early in the morning?

Soon enough they stepped into the office, a strong aura of power and knowledge enveloped her as she followed after Cedric. All the other Prefects were already scattered throughout the living area. Hermione was leaning on Ron in a sleepy manner, Padma was rubbing her eyes, Anthony was sitting in a chair, Pansy looked annoyed as all hell, and Draco was leaning against a pillar a little farther away. Her eyes stayed on Draco for a little while. His eyes were closed as he leaned on the pillar. She saw the bags under his eyes. Draco hadn't slept at all tonight, she could tell. Skye pulled her attention away from the boy and tried to focus more on Cedric as she followed him.

Cedric led Skye next to Hermione and Ron. Not too long after Cedric and Skye arrived Professor Dumbledore entered the room with Professors' McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, and Hagrid trailing behind him. Skye furrowed her brows and looked up at Cedric. These professors, other than Hagrid, were all a Head of House at Hogwarts. McGonagall for Gryffindor, Flitwick for Ravenclaw, Sprout for Hufflepuff, and Snape for Slytherin. Hagrid, of course, is the gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. He takes care of all sorts of magical creatures.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair while all the other professors took their place behind him. Skye's eyes roamed from the professors over to Draco, she just wanted to make sure that he was awake. But her eyes met with his right away. He had already been staring at her. A light blush rushed to her cheeks as she quickly looked away and focused on Dumbledore again.

"I apologize for this very late, or rather early, Prefect meeting, students. But there is something that must be discussed." Dumbledore spoke with carefulness. Each student listened intently to the wise professor. The elderly man's white, bushy brows strung together. "Hagrid," Dumbledore addressed. "Would you please describe this beast to the students?" Hagrid cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"O'course sir. This beast is highly dangerous, ya see. It's called a Manticore. They 'ave the body of a lion, the head looks a bit cat'ish, and their bodies are a bright bloody red. Its eyes range from blue to grey, and 'ey got a deadly scorpion tail that can shoot out venomous porcupine quills. One little poke from that venom could leave ya paralyzed for a great deal o' time. The thing was alright in its sanctuary back in the dark forest, but somehow it got loose and now it's roaming school grounds." Frightened murmurs and whispers could be heard from the students as they spoke in hushed tones. Skye's gaze washed over each professor. All but one looked concerned, which happened to be Snape, but that wasn't too big of a surprise. Then she glanced back at Draco, a slightly worried look in her eyes. She was surprised to see that Draco held some of the same emotions, she'd never truly seen him frightened before.

Sprout spoke, "The school is on lockdown until further notice. The other students will be informed when they have to enter their common room in order to get to their classes."

"You think that staying contained inside our rooms will lessen the chances of this monster finding us?" Pansy rudely accused. "Might I reiterate that the beast is inside the castle?"

"We are fully aware of this, Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall responded dryly. "The teaching staff is preparing to search for the creature as we speak, but you must understand that you are not the only person at risk of getting hurt." Pansy crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. _Serves you right_ , Skye thought to herself. Soon after Professor McGonagall finished speaking, Professor Flitwick spoke up.

"Please keep a cautious eye on your surroundings. Manticores are very stealthy and kill for sport more often than survival." Skye heard Ron muttering to Hermione, his voice low and laced with heavy sarcasm as he said, "What a perfect thing to say while trying to keep students calm."

"Remember your training, students," Snape instructed in his usual monotone voice. He didn't seem the slightest bit affected by the threatening situation, which led Skye to wonder what he must have had to go through in the past for this to leave him unfazed. "You have been taught to defend yourselves rather advancingly in situations such as this. A Manticore's greatest weakness is fire, so prepare yourselves accordingly." He paused, but when he continued his words grew slower and more deliberate. "Keep your clouded minds attached to your body and do not attempt anything foolish." The brooding man eyed Draco during the last word of his sentence. Dumbledore nodded before glazing over each of the Prefects one last time.

"I must request for one member of each house to speak to me before you proceed back to your dormitories. The rest of you are dismissed. Take extra precautions as you return to your halls." Cedric looked down at Skye, a determined look in his blue eyes.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore, you go and get back to sleep. You still look like you're half-dreaming." Skye only nodded and retreated toward the exit after Anthony and Ron. As she neared the bottom of the spiral staircase she felt a hand gently reach for her elbow. Skye turned her head to see Draco, his conscious mind barely keeping his eyes open. His blue eyes dimmed in the presence of the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm going to escort you to your room," He stated. Draco wasn't asking, he was insisting, and Skye didn't retaliate. He was making sure that she was safe and under his protection. This wasn't a matter of him thinking she couldn't handle herself, he was acting upon the Bond, because they both knew if they didn't and either of them got hurt, then the consequences could be unforgiving.

Skye let Draco walk alongside her, their shoulders brushing from their closeness and footsteps echoing in the spooky dark halls. As Skye and Draco rounded the corner that led to their dormitories, a slight movement caught Skye's eye.

Red. _Ah, fuck_.

"Wait!" Skye desperately whispered to Draco as she grabbed his arm and forcefully yanked him back to her. His back hit the stone wall with a thud and Skye spun around to face him, her hands on his chest so he couldn't go anywhere. Draco was certainly taken by surprise as he looked down at her. The way she pulled him made him slightly aroused.

"What are you yanking me around for?" He whisper-yelled back at her. She peeked back around the corner and nearly froze as she saw the bright red beast, the Manticore, quietly padding down the hallway. She looked back at Draco and waved him over. Draco wasn't having any of this nonsense and thought that she was joking.

He was just about to tell her off when Skye placed her finger against Draco's lips to keep him quiet.

"Do you want to get us killed?" She breathed. His brows furrowed at her as he studied her expression. All color was drained from her face, she looked scared as if she had just caught sight of a ghost. Granted, there were many spirits roaming around the school, each house had its own individual spirit, but this was different. Skye guided him to the corner of the wall and let him peak around the bricks, her head slightly below his. As Draco looked around the corner he sucked in a deep breath, not only from the sight of the beast but because of how close Skye was to him. She'd bent over to let him look around the corner, but even if she was standing at her full height he would have had no trouble peeking over her. He used this is an excuse to let himself brush up against her backside. Draco let his eyes wander, letting them travel down to catch the slightest glimpse of skin on her chest from where her robe had shifted an inch.

Skye hadn't realized how close they were until she pulled away just slightly from realization and started to blush. Draco tried to act like everything was normal. He sighed.

"That has to be one of the ugliest things I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of disturbing things," Draco stated. Skye shifted nervously as she answered.

"I don't blame you, the thing has three rows of teeth and preys on anything that gets in its way. It could shred anything to-"

"Really, Skye?" She paused and looked at him.

"What?" Draco was really trying to keep his act together. A plus from wearing black all the time was that it was a great boner cover-up, from the front, anyway.

"Do you have to state those gruesome facts right now?" Skye rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed an annoying breath.

"Unlike you, I paid attention in Hagrid's classes," She hissed. "Besides, were you not listening to a single word Professor Dumbledore or Hagrid said during the meeting we just had?" No. He hadn't. Not one bit. Draco was too focused on how attractive Skye looked straight out of bed. Her hair had been unexpectedly tamed and her dazed expression was absolutely captivating. If only he could grace himself with her presence every morning. He imagined her in his bed, with both of them waking up each morning tired from a previous steamy and lustful night of love. He wanted to know what she would look like after that. Was she a talker? Did she have unique expressions when he teased her? He wished he could find out someday, but he knew that having the luxury of her in his life like that was beyond impossible.

"Not really, no." Skye rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, a sheath of sudden adrenaline coursing through her.

"Round the back," Skye told him. He looked at her with disbelief.

"What?"

"I said go around back, you blundering idiot!" Before Draco could retaliate, Skye revealed herself from around the corner and extended her wand at the Manticore. "Incendo." A stream of blazing fire erupted from the tip of her wand and caught the beast's attention. Draco was right, it was one of the ugliest creatures she'd ever seen. Its face was indeed similar to a cat, but its snout looked as if someone pushed it into its skull so it was relatively shorter than anything you would see with a tiger or a lion. The fur covering its body was matted and snarled and poked through the cracks of its shelled scorpion back.

"Skye Inkwell!" She heard Draco hiss from the side, still whisper-shouting to keep attention away from himself. She barely registered anything he was saying though, the blood rushing to her ears drowned out anything that wasn't being projected from the Manticore. It snarled at her, the hair standing up as a warning on the back of its neck. She glanced at its sharp crooked teeth, sinister and stained with blood from its previous victims. Skye gulped. She hoped they were animals and not people. The monster continued to growl at her, its horrifying eyes peering at her. The most terrifying part was that they resembled human eyes, not even that of a cat.

Skye took deep breaths to keep her senses calm. Just as the Manticore lowered into a predator stance she saw Draco's slow-moving figure in the corner of her eye behind it, but she didn't dare take her eyes off the creature threatening her.

"Draco", Skye whispered just loud enough for him to hear. The Manticore looked vicious. If she didn't have the spitfire at the end of her wand, she would have been shredded to pieces already.

"What?" He hissed at her. Skye stared into the beast's eyes.

"You're going to think I'm crazy," Draco groaned quietly to himself. This was the absolute worst time to say something like that.

"Oh, bloody hell, Skye!"

"And stupid," Draco rolled his eyes before looking at her. "I'm going to distract this thing while you go and get the other Prefects; Address the professors too." If looks could kill, Draco would have murdered Skye with his stare.

"Are you asking for a death wish, Inkwell?" Skye shrugged and tried to ignore the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

"Maybe," Skye said. "But we can't take this thing on by ourselves. We need help." Skye gripped her wand tighter in her hand and swallowed the bile in her throat. Maybe she did have a death wish. "One," Draco's eyes widened.

"Skye."

"Two."

"Skye, listen to me. You will not take this beast on by yourself, do you hear me?" Skye prepped her stance to take off into a sprint. She was about to run for her life, literally.

"Three," She whispered. "Go, Draco!" She yelled as she took off into a sprint. Her best chance of survival, she thought, would probably be outside. And if she was wrong, well, things would take a big turn for the worst. Her legs carried her back down the corridor and to the staircase that would lead her to the first floor. The Manticore pounced at her into a horrifyingly fast sprint after her. Skye's heart pounded in her ears as she heard the blood-curdling scrapes of the Manticore's claws against the marble floor. It was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

Skye's feet shuffled with impressive speed down the staircase and the beast continued to follow, a sinister roar erupted from its throat and rattled the inside of the castle. Her fear only pushed her to move faster. She tried taking corners as sharp as possible to slow down the creature. Sometimes it worked and it skidded against the slick floor, otherwise, she was pushing her luck.

When she finally made it outside Skye tried to get just far away enough from the school for the Manticore to be captured but not draw attention. Skye panted heavily as she turned to glance back at the monster. Saliva dripped from its mouth and it was starting to shoot poisonous quills at her. Her feet crunched the dried-out grass underneath her. Small twigs poked at her and rocks jabbed into her skin but she continued to run. If she didn't she would die.

Just when she thought she may have gained some ground on the Manticore, she tripped over an uprooted tree root. Shit. She should've been watching where she was going. Skye quickly turned from her stomach onto her back, eyes wide with shock and terror as the beast lept at her, its large paws outstretched and aimed for her face.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

She quickly extended her wand.

"Stupify!" The spell just barely reached the Manticore and she was only able to cast it to the side. It landed just next to her and she hissed as one of its paws scratched over her arm. She could feel the warm liquid pumping inside her and dripping down her skin. After she squirmed away from the beast she quickly got to her feet, the grass tickling her skin.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Skye yelled as she cast her wand towards the beast once more. The Manticore's body began to stiffen as it wheezed in annoyance, and soon its body was bound in invisible rope. Since Skye was rather weak and exhausted she hurried with her next spell. She didn't know how long her first spell would last. If a first-year were to cast Petrificus Totalus, it would last anywhere between five to ten minutes, and it could last for hours with a seventh-year casting it, like Skye, but she was so weak and fragile right now that she was afraid her spell wouldn't last for very long. She feared she only had a few seconds. "Incendio," She said, out of breath. She circled the beast and lit the grass on fire, trapping the manticore in a circle of lasting fire. The beast growled at her as she moved.

"Oh, hush up." She sassed. Her breathing was ragged as she finally closed the circle.

Skye huffed as she was finally able to stop running around. The other Prefects approached her, Hermione and Padma rushing over to her to see if she was alright.

"Nice of you guys to finally show up," She tried to yell with what energy she had left. Skye rested her hands on her knees and tried to steady her breathing. The constant taste of metallic blood stayed in the back of her throat and her eyes watered from the heat of the fire. Casting multiple spells in a row while in great fatigue sucked the life out of her even more.

"Skye," Hermione said sternly as she placed her hands on Skye's shoulders. She looked up to meet the kind witch's brown eyes. "Are you alright?" Skye giggled breathlessly and stood up straight again.

"Never better, Hermione." They exchanged a light embrace.

"That was magnificent," Hermione hummed. "A little stupid, but extraordinarily magnificent." As Padma, Hermione and Skye exchanged relieved smiles they heard footsteps behind them. Before Skye could relax any longer she felt a burning sensation near her ankle.

"Oops," Skye whipped her head toward the wicked female voice and spotted Pansy with an evil grin spread across her face. She cast her attention down to the boiling sensation on her leg and was immediately terrified. Her black robe was on fire. Not even a second later the three girls were stomping on her robe to try to put the fire out, but it wasn't working. Skye was forced to remove her robe and expose herself in her nightgown. Before the robe was fully on fire Skye grasped her wand and held it to her chest.

She tried to cover herself the best she could but it hardly hid anything from anyone. Padma and Hermione helped cover her from the boys, but it still wasn't enough to hide her. At this point, Skye could feel many gazes on her. Pansy's evil laugh made her furious, and if she wasn't so exposed and vulnerable she would be dueling the shit out of her.

Her gaze went from Pansy to Cedric, who looked away with red cheeks. Anthony's gaze settled for a little longer but he soon looked away with tinted cheeks as well. Draco was a different story. He was staring right at her, his eyes boring into her very soul. God, he was making her so self-conscious. She just wanted to die in a hole and hide. Draco, however, was quite frazzled. There were so many things going on at the scene that he didn't know what his main focus was supposed to be anymore. There was a Manticore in a circle of fire, Pansy nagging at him, and a drop-dead gorgeous woman being forcefully exposed because her robe caught on fire.

Although Skye's nightgown had a cami top and flowed to just above her knee it was still a bit revealing. It made her all the more attractive, and bloody hell, she made him feel so perverted. But he forced his eyes away. He didn't need to disrespect her with his gaze any longer than he had to. The least he could do was give her a moment of privacy. Then again, what privacy did she really have when she was basically naked in front of him?

A small movement caught Hermione's attention from the corner of her eye and she turned her head to see Cedric walking towards them. She nudged Padma's arm and nodded her head toward the boy approaching them. A scowl of disapproval took over Padma's face and she drew her wand, pointing it at Cedric.

"One more step and you'll eat slugs, Diggory." Cedric stopped in his steps and raised his hands to show that he meant no harm. "Give Skye some privacy, the last thing she needs is three boys staring at her. Let alone one of them up close."

"I just want to give her my sweatshirt," Skye raised her head and looked at him. She was on the verge of crying because of how embarrassed she was. This whole situation was making her anxiety skyrocket to the max. Cedric took two slow steps towards the group of girls as he removed his sweatshirt and held it in his hands. "Can I put this around you, Skye?" She nodded her head vigorously. The goosebumps on her arms were rather annoying because of the cold night air and she needed to get to her room.

Padma and Hermione moved just enough for Cedric to reach her, still doing their best to shield her from the stares of the other two boys. Skye glanced at the ground in shame as she felt the zip-up hoodie wrap around her shoulders. Cedric's brows furrowed and his face was hard-set like he was focusing on something really hard or trying not to get distracted. After she was covered he pulled her into a hug. Cedric's eyes roamed the area around them, and soon they landed on Draco. He swore that if he were a werewolf he would have growled then and there from the expression on Draco's face. It disgusted him to see the Death Eater descendent gazing at Skye in such a shrewd way.

Cedric began leading Skye toward the castle, the sounds of their shoes crunching under the dry grass. He kept his gaze straight ahead because he knew that if he looked at anyone else he would lash out at them. They passed Draco on their way to the entrance back inside and Skye caught his eye. She looked more than embarrassed and Draco's eyes reflected a mixture of lust and apology. Their stare broke when Cedric noticed their locked gaze and he tugged Skye closer into his side, her body curling into him for the protection she'd been lacking before.

Draco watched as Cedric escorted her back to her room, the same thing Draco was supposed to be doing before the fucking Manticore got in the way. He was supposed to be the one protecting Skye, not Pretty-Boy-Diggory. His fists clenched at his sides as Cedric and Skye disappeared inside the castle and he was left with the other Prefects. Cedric had glared at him when he saw him looking at Skye. Cedric was being territorial, Skye was practically his sister, for god's sake, but he was going to have to get over it because it's not like Draco hadn't noticed Cedric blushing at Skye's situation, either. Draco swallowed as he began making his way back inside after everyone else, slight guilt washing over him. It should be him with her right now.


	12. First Love

Skye sat on the shallow steps across from the staircase that led into the Astronomy Tower. The room was spherical and had a very open concept. Pillars divided the wide-open windows that flowed along with the wind. Her cauldron sat in front of her with the needed ingredients surrounding her. There were multiple different things needed to make Amortentia and it took so long to make that she and Draco were starting on a Saturday. Skye held her wand in her hand as she read over the directions in her textbook. The time frame of this potion was approximately nine days and that was if you did everything to the absolute 'T'.

She raised her head when her wand was suddenly absent from her hand. When she looked at her hand her wand was missing and between Draco's fingers. He smirked knowingly as he spun it like a baton and backed away from her tauntingly. Skye huffed. They hadn't even started and she was getting more than annoyed with him.

"Draco I'm really not in the mood for this, please give me my wand," She asked while holding her hand out for him.

"No-can-do, Goody." The blonde witch sighed and rose from her seated position. The breezy wind that entered through the open pillar windows combed through her hair.

"Don't be a dick, I need my wand to start the fire." Draco's smirk widened as she began advancing on him. He continued to back away with a bounce in his step. He was enjoying this way too much for his own good.

"Use some rocks and flint." She furrowed her brows at him and continued her advancements. Soon Draco's back was pressed against one of the thick white pillars. It seemed like he had nowhere else to go but his mischievous smirk remained and that flickered suspicion within Skye's chest. She reached for her wand in his hand and he held it away from her. Their eyes met and she glared at him, his grin never faltered. Skye tried again and Draco moved it farther again. When she attempted a third time he held it above her.

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't knock it off."

"How are you supposed to do that without your wand?" Skye gripped the collar of his black tunic and pulled on it to try to get higher, but of course, she failed in every aspect. Draco chuckled. "You're so short." Skye's eyes flared.

"Call me short one more time, I dare you." His grin widened.

"What are you going to do? Kick my knees?"

"There's always the latter," She said while referencing the sensitive area on his friend. Soon she was half-climbing his body, stepping her feet onto his own shoes and pushing on his shoulders, but no matter what she tried she couldn't reach it. At one point Skye wrapped her arm around Draco's neck and his breath hitched. She was crushing her body against him in a way she didn't realize was irresistible.

Draco was bound and determined to keep the witch's wand away from her for as long as possible. That way, he got to spend more time with her and tease her at the same time. Skye knew that there was absolutely no way Draco would budge and give her her wand back. She needed to think of a way to distract him. She really didn't want to hurt him, but if it came down to it that would be her last resort to get her wand back.

Draco was lightly chuckling at Skye now, he found her height absolutely adorable and it was amusing how no matter what she tried she still couldn't reach her wand. Skye huffed in frustration and took a small break from reaching to look into his eyes.

Only then did she realize how truly close they were. She was pressed right up against him and it was partially her fault. He felt good. She stepped off his shoes and placed her feet back on the ground but kept her one arm around his neck. Maybe she could somehow seduce him into lowering his guard? She just wanted her wand back so she could get the first half of this potion over and done with.

Little did Skye know that the man crushed up against her was fighting every hormonal cell in his body not to do something inappropriate to her right then and there. Draco's arm was getting a little tired but he kept it where it was so Skye still couldn't reach it. There was sexual tension in the air but it seemed as though Draco was the only one who really paid attention to it. That was one thing he loved about Skye, she was so innocent. He was able to easily fluster her as well, like when he made a small move on her in the library, or when he kept an extremely close eye on her at the Prefect meeting.

Skye's arm around Draco's neck shifted so that her hand was touching the bare skin on his neck. He loved how soft her touch was, even when she was mad at him. Skye didn't want to admit it, but on the inside, she was freaking out. Never had she been so close to a man like this before. She had never kissed anyone and had for sure never been intimate with a man in any way. With Draco, it almost seemed natural, though, to be close like this. Maybe she could fluster him just a little bit to lower his guard.

She twirled his hair at the base of his neck around her finger, it was so soft. She wished her hair could be as soft as Draco's. He seemed to have perfect features, such as his hypnotic eyes, straight nose, pale skin, and blonde hair. His physique was gorgeous, that she knew even though she had never seen his bare skin, even as children. Skye placed her other hand near his hip and grasped some of his clothing between her fingers. She needed to be ready to grab her wand.

Skye's gaze went from Draco's eyes to his lips, and then back to his eyes. Draco was seriously losing his shit over this woman, he wanted to grind his lips against hers, but softly, gently. Right when he was about to lean in to kiss her, though, Skye went to her toes. He was surprised at her boldness, she wasn't one to be so bold with these things, Skye rather avoided them. God, her lips were so close to his. Draco didn't want to rush this moment, though, he wanted it to be memorable for her. For both of them. He rested both of his hands on Skye's hips but didn't pull her closer, he didn't want to scare her away from him.

Skye almost lost herself in Draco's gaze but soon snapped out of her trance and lifted her lips to Draco's ear. Her breath tickled his skin and sent shivers throughout his body. Skye took a deep breath and curled her fingers in his hair gently.

"Draco," She said seductively. This woman was bringing Draco to his knees.

"Yes?" He answered. He wanted to kiss her already, to taste her, to feel her. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to be her first kiss, her first everything, actually. He wanted to take her breath away and make her happy.

"You certainly are a fool for such a slick young man, Malfoy." And with that, she slipped her wand out of Malfoy's grasp and tightened it in her palm. A cute smile spread across her face as she giggled and walked back over to her potion station. Draco was left absolutely dumbfounded. He stood blinking with utmost confusion over what had just happened and how he couldn't see it coming. His blue eyes followed her as she skipped back over to the cauldron and cast a small fire beneath the pot.

"Would it really kill you if we kissed?" Skye's gaze lifted to Draco's from her crouched position on the floor. Her lips parted with anticipation as she debated her next words. Draco continued to gaze at her, his hands hanging loosely at his sides. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning. No wonder the guys around school talked about her so goddamn much. She was an angel, and as his eyes continued to brush over her perfect skin and bright eyes, Draco realized one of the most dreadful things he could've ever imagined. He looks at her and sees everything he's ever wanted, and then he looks at himself and sees nothing she deserves.

Skye was the most angelic, perfect, and smart young woman he'd ever come to know in his many years at Hogwarts. She was the school's Belle of the ball, a gifted witch and Prefect. Then you look at Draco and people see a monster, a prick raised by none other than a Death Eater himself. They took one glance at him and saw the image of his father, not Draco. He was nothing that Skye needed and everything she didn't deserve in her life. Yet he still dared to care for her, he still hoped. Every damned time he saw her he fell in love with her all over again.

Skye swallowed the growing lump in her throat and pursed her lips.

"What?" She was still in slight shock at his sudden bold question. Skye wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. In fact, that was probably one of the last things she expected him to say. Draco walked toward her dreadfully slow.

"You know what I said, Skye." Of course, she fucking knew what he'd said. It was still replaying in her mind over and over again like a broken record player. She just didn't know how she was supposed to respond. The butterflies in her stomach were multiplying by the second. Skye bit her lip nervously and began mixing the ingredients into the cauldron, Her mind was spinning, one million responses and thoughts were clashing at once.

"For fuck's sake, you can't do that." She looked back up at him with furrowed brows.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip," He stated rather sternly, though the desperation in his voice was seeping through the cracks. Their close proximity from just a few minutes ago had his skin burning as if he was in Hell. Skye licked her lips.

"Sorry?" She questionably apologized. Draco sighed at the awkward tension between them and decided to take a seat on the aged wood floor of the tower. He eventually moved to lay flat across the wood the longer Skye worked. This potion took way too long, he could be doing anything other than this. Then again, did he really want to? He was still here with Skye.

Skye's heart could be heard in her eardrums. She couldn't stop thinking about how close they'd been to kissing. For some reason, she felt a continuous pull to kiss him, which made absolutely no sense because she'd never been that way with anyone else, not even Cedric and they knew everything about each other. No, it just had to be Draco, didn't it? The witch rested her head in her hand as she stirred the brew inside the cauldron. It bubbled and sizzled as the steam gradually began growing more thick and prominent. Then her eyes trailed to Draco's splayed out form on the floor a few feet away. He was on his back with his arm draped over his eyes. He somehow looked comfortable on the stiff floorboards, though she wasn't sure how. Then she remembered that he hadn't been catching decent sleep. Draco could probably sleep through any situation if he was tired enough.

A few long minutes later a scent wafted up past Skye's nose and she tilted her head to the side. It seemed familiar, calming, homely. Something about it made her feel at ease and somewhat aroused. Her crystal eyes glanced down at the potion in her pot. It had changed colors from a deep purple to a light shade of pink. With curiosity lacing her actions, Skye leaned down closer to the cauldron and inhaled. Sure enough, it was the potion. It mimicked whatever scent was most pleasing to you. Everyone smelled something different. As she continued to bask in the wonderful smell she realized that it truly was familiar. Almost too familiar. Skye briefly cleared her throat.

"Draco?" He grunted in response, his body unmoving as he remained in his position. Skye released the wooden spoon she was using to stir the potion and scratched the back of her head. "I'm not really sure how to ask you this."

"Just ask, Skye," He lazily insisted, his voice half-muffled from his sleeve covering most of his face. She bit her lip knowing that Draco couldn't catch her in the action, then let her hands rest in her lap.

"U-um," She stuttered. How was she supposed to ask Draco this? It was more than embarrassing and he'd probably think she was a freak or something. "I need you to do something for me." Draco stayed where he was, his arm still draped over his eyes.

"What do you need, Skye? Just ask your question." Her cheeks hurt, she was undoubtedly blushing, and that made her even more embarrassed. She couldn't do this, she'd figure out her answer some other time when it was more convenient. Skye cleared her throat.

"Nevermind," She really couldn't handle the humiliation right now, not after their almost-kiss moment. Draco huffed and leaned up on his elbows to look at her. His brows furrowed as she saw her cheeks. She had continued to work on the potion, stirring and occasionally adding other ingredients to the cauldron. He wanted to know what she was so tongue twisted over. Her cheeks were bright red and he could tell her breathing had quickened.

Skye focused on the cauldron, closing her eyes for only a moment to rub them before opening them again. She was startled to see Draco crouched down next to her and nearly jumped out of her skin. He almost made her drop the spoon and spill the potion.

"Draco! You can't do that, I nearly knocked over the potion. We would have had to start all over again." Draco ignored her lecture and moved closer to her by leaning on his knees.

"What were you stuttering over before?" Skye's eyes widened.

"Nothing," She said too fast. Draco raised a brow and smirked at her. He wasn't buying it. "I just smelled something different, that's all." He leaned closer to her and parted his lips.

"Like what?" Skye scooted away, he was making her anxious.

"The potion just started to work and I smelled something," She started. "I-I was just going to ask if you smelled it too, but I forgot that people often don't smell the same scents because they're attracted to different things."

"You seem to know exactly what you're attracted to," Skye pressed her palm to Draco's chest to try and put some space between them. "Perhaps you should describe it to me." Skye was at a loss for words. This man was extremely intoxicating and he was only making her more attracted to him. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Can you close your eyes?" She asked. Skye had expected Draco to protest or at least ask why, but he simply nodded and closed his lids. She sighed a big breath and slowly moved closer to him, first shifting her body so that she was sitting right in front of him, their legs touching. The unpredictability of Skye's actions excited Draco. Skye moved her face closer to Draco's and nearly brushed cheeks with him before she breathed in slowly.

Draco inhaled sharply and put one of his hands on Skye's lower back to steady her. He opened his eyes as Skye slowly pulled away, their gazes meeting.

"Was your assumption of what you smelled correct?" Draco asked. Skye's cheeks tingled and she barely nodded.

"Yes," Said. "I believe so." Yes, she had smelled Draco's cologne. Or maybe it was his shampoo? She wasn't sure but she didn't care, she found it very attractive. It was the very first thing she smelled.

The only thing.


	13. Friends

It was surprisingly sunny today. The wind was minimal and the warm rays of sunshine heated your body. The air was fresh and crisp, a beautiful Autumn morning. Skye was out near the Great Lake docks with the other Prefects and the Heads of Houses. They were preparing to greet the other two schools, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, as they arrived at Hogwarts and planned to stay for the next month or so. Skye dressed in ripped jeans and a Hufflepuff sweatshirt lined with the signature colors black and yellow. Small chatter surrounded the students as they waited, but soon they were cut short by the small neighing of horses.

Skye's blue eyes searched the air and sure enough, the many carriages of the Beauxbatons crept closer and closer into view. Their horses were abnormally large being Abraxans, not your typical horse breed. Soon the underwater ships of the Durmstrangs emerged from the Great Lake and propelled onto the top of the water. The ships surfaced as the Abraxans and their carriages landed on hard ground, and soon they were exiting their means of transportation.

The Prefects lined up and greeted each newcomer with smiles and hugs. Skye and Cedric greeted Fleur Delacour first, one of the best witches that attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Cedric and Fleur knew each other very well due to their alliance in the Triwizard Tournament last year. Fleur smiled wide at Cedric as he approached her and enveloped him in a big, friendly hug.

"Cedric, mon amie, it is so nice to see you again." They pulled away from each other and smiled once more.

"You too, Fleur." Her eyes went from Cedric to Skye, an interested look in her gaze.

"And who is this? A lover?" Skye giggled nervously as she looked up at Cedric. He shook his head and lightly nudged Fleur on the shoulder.

"More like my sister. This is Skye Inkwell, she's the other seventh-year Prefect for the Hufflepuff House." Fleur's eyes lit up at the mention of being Prefect.

"Magnifique! What an honor for the both of you." The three of them continued to endorse small talk and eventually went around to talk to other people. Skye didn't feel very focused today and paid little attention as Cedric began every conversation. Her mind was still distracted from her steamy encounter with Draco a couple of days ago. She felt as though she was just standing and putting on a decent appearance for the acquaintances that had just arrived. Skye's eyes roamed over the group of people talking. Professor Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts teachers greeted the Headmasters of each school, Headmaster Karkaroff of Durmstrang and Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons. Karkaroff was a relatively normal-looking man with shoulder-length black-silver hair, predictably from growing age. Madame Maxime was a different story. She was rather tall, even a little taller than Hagrid, and towered over all of the students around her.

Skye's attention returned back to Cedric and Fleur as another presence joined them. Skye's eyes landed on a well-built young man with cropped black hair and masculine features. Viktor Krum had joined the party, a friendly close-mouthed smile crossing his lips.

"Viktor, old friend," Cedric and Viktor clasped hands before patting each other on the back. Fleur offered him a hug as well, though it was more genuine as the old enemies-turned-friends smiled brightly at each other. Viktor's chocolate brown eyes landed on Skye next, a look of curiosity fading into his features.

"And who might this be?"

"This is my partnering Prefect, Skye Inkwell." Viktor took her hand and politely kissed the back of it, their gaze never leaving each other. He was surely proud of his school in his red uniform and animal fur draping across his shoulders. Skye's grin was shy as he continued gazing at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Skye."

"And you as well, Viktor." While Skye was absorbed in the unusually flirtatious welcoming from Viktor, Draco watched the encounter from afar. He couldn't help the burning in his chest as his jealousy flourished and multiplied. That Barbarian was too close to Skye, and it was clear that he was interested in her. You don't treat a woman as such unless your intentions are clear, and his were fucking crystal. For fuck's sake, Viktor hadn't even seen her for more than two seconds and he was trying to move in.

Draco wouldn't have any of this. He didn't care if he was being protective of Skye or not. He needed an excuse to get in between them. Draco left his post next to Pansy and stalked toward Skye and the Barbarian. His slide-in needed to seem natural.

"Diggory," Draco called out as he neared the group of four. Cedric turned his head at the sound of his name, his expression turning a bit unamused as if he was saying 'Oh, it's you'. "Dumbledore has requested that we excuse ourselves to prepare for tonight's quidditch match." Cedric nodded his head.

"Of course," He said with a nod. Draco's gaze fell to the Beauxbaton woman and Barbarian man.

"My apologies," His voice resembled venom even though he tried to make himself sound as apologetic as possible, but it came out more monotone than anything. "I don't believe we have yet met." He held his hand out for Viktor to take. "I am Draco Malfoy, seventh-year Prefect of the Slytherin House." Viktor took Draco's hand with appreciation, his expression not showing any signs of disturbance or annoyance regarding Draco's sudden intrusion. Obviously, he didn't know Draco and his background as well as the students of Hogwarts did.

"Greetings, Draco." Draco offered him a forced grin before glancing over to Fleur. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her matching uniformed hat shaded her eyes from the bright sun hanging overhead.

"I'm Fleur Delacour," She told him with a sweet smile. Fleur approached him closer until their faces were rather close, then she kissed his cheeks in greeting, a widely known way of greeting someone in France. Skye knew this, but she couldn't help biting her tongue as she watched. What did she think she was doing being so close to him like that?

"Yes, well," Skye interrupted rather suddenly as she glanced at Cedric to her left. "You'd best be going now then." Cedric nodded in agreement and called for Draco, who purposefully caught Skye's eye as he passed her. It was challenging like he was silently telling her that he wasn't stupid and knew what Viktor was doing, the same for Fleur. Their hands brushed ever so gently as Draco glided past her. Sparks seemed to ignite through the fingertips that he'd connected with his own skin and she swallowed dryly.

After socializing with several other students from the different schools, Skye decided that she needed some time to herself, so she made her way to the library after offering to show the visitors to their dormitories.

She sighed as she closed her potions book and held her head in her hands. She had been studying her potions book for almost two hours and her eyes were starting to become blurry from reading for so long. It was overly quiet in the library, she was one of the only ones there because everyone else was preparing for the big Slytherin versus Hufflepuff quidditch match later today. Skye wasn't too worried about her appearance at matches, she left the face painting and obnoxious outfits to other people. Her content style consisted of a regular outfit and a Hufflepuff scarf to show at least some sort of school spirit for her house.

Skye pushed her chair back and sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. Maybe a shower would help relax her before she got ready for the match as well. Anthony had asked Skye to meet up before the match so they could sit together.

She picked up her potions book and hugged it to her chest as she exited the library. As she made her way to her dormitory to shower and get dressed in some warmer attire for tonight, she heard loud laughs at the end of the hallway. Her curiosity got the best of her and she rounded the corner towards the laughing, only to be left confused by the sight of a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw.

Draco, Cedric, and Anthony were all laughing next to the staircase leading to the lower floors. _What the hell_ , she thought. These three boys were getting along, laughing their asses off, even. She swore that someone had to have cursed them, especially Draco and Cedric since they practically despised each other. Skye smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked towards them.

"What is going on here?" Cedric's head shot up, his face turning a little pale at the sight of Skye's intrigued expression.

"Nothing," He countered a little too quickly. Skye's eyes went from Cedric to Draco, who was smiling like a maniac. She raised a brow.

"Why are you smiling? Did something happen?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked between the boys and Skye.

"Can't I just be in a good mood?" The three boys got eerily quiet before passing glances again, then they started to die of laughter again. Was something on Skye's face? What was she not understanding? As much as she felt like an outcast in this situation, she liked Draco's expressions at the moment. He never smiled, never. The closest he ever got to smiling was when he smirked, otherwise he was frowning all the time. This was probably the first time she had seen him smile since they were children. Skye's lips twitched into a small smile herself. There were seven billion smiles in the world, yet he was still her favorite. After a few more moments of uncontrollable laughter, Anthony finally managed to catch his breath and speak.

"Malfoy pushed Mrs. Norris down two flights of stairs." Skye's eyes widened. Mrs. Norris was Mr. Filch's pet cat and a devil animal to say the least.

"Mrs. Norris as in the cat?" She questioned, which only made Anthony break into a frenzy once more. She rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to try and hide her smile. "You boys are such idiots."


	14. Magnetic

Skye gathered her needed items into her arms and slipped her feet into her pair of flip flops. Her skin was chilly in her robe but she wouldn't have to worry about that soon enough. She was about to make her way to the Prefect bathroom for a relaxing night by herself. It would be the first of many spa nights for her and right now she was in dire need of one. She was super stressed out lately with the Potions class assignments and the upcoming test for Snape's class, Defense Against The Dark Arts. Snape was an unforgiving and ruthless teacher. Nothing impressed him unless your form was perfect, you had flawless pronunciations of spells and you were a Slytherin. How convenient for her. Even when Skye studied her ass off for the class she could never get a perfect score. Last year her final score for the class was ninety-eight percent, almost perfect, but not quite, and the worst part about it was that Snape did it on purpose.

She tossed her last items into a small bag and grasped the handles, then made her way out of her dorm room and down the hallway. When she came to the hidden door that led to the bathroom Skye glanced both ways down the hallway. After making sure that the coast was clear and there were no underclassmen trying to get it, she faced the seemingly blank wall.

"Pine fresh," She spoke in a hushed tone. The stones in the wall shifted and cracked against each other as they moved to create an entrance. Skye slipped inside when the opening was big enough to fit her frame through. She walked down a curved hallway, the faint sounds of the running water faucets echoing in the air. Skye paused at the opening of the shallow hallway when she caught a slight movement in the corner of her eye.

Her eyes lifted to catch a presence in the middle of the large bath, a man emerging from underneath the water. Skye's lips parted as she watched the person's back muscles ripple from their movement. Her breath hitched when the man turned around and smoothed their hair out of their face, their blonde hair, she might add. Draco's smoldering eyes clashed with hers and her stomach wrenched.

"Just my luck," She sarcastically stated aloud for both of them to hear. Draco raised an inquiring brow as he gave her a once over. She was in her bathrobe, hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, a classic look he wished he saw on her more often.

"I believe I'm the lucky one," He countered as she set her bag against the outskirt of the marble, pillared walls. The stained glass windows were casting luminescent streams of light throughout the room from the golden sunset outside. Skye swallowed and forced her eyes away from Draco in an attempt to keep her own sanity as well as hide her heating cheeks. Thank god he was wearing a bathing suit. Skye untied the sash around her waist and let her robe slip from her arms, then hung it on a hook attached to the wall. Her swimsuit was a simple black one-piece that showed enough to showcase her curves yet added a hint of conservation. She was never one to like showing herself off.

Draco's eyes remained glued to Skye as she squatted down to her bag and pulled out two bottles and a screw-top container. Skye kicked off her flip flops and padded around the edge of the bath, or hot tub is what it resembled most, toward the faucet that dropped down into the pool like a waterfall. Their eyes briefly grazed over each other before Skye turned her attention back to her actions. She set her items down onto the marble lining of the floor and sat on the edge of the pool, her feet and calves dipping into the warm water. Bubbles floated atop the water like a sheath of soapy fog.

Draco watched as Skye unscrewed her small jar and dipped her fingers inside, then spread the mixture around her face. The green mask was pastel against her face and he smiled intriguingly to himself. Then, for just a few moments, Skye paused in the middle of scooping more of the mask into her fingers. Her eyes shot to his face, evil and mischievous as a sly smile coated her lips. Draco's brows creased. He already knew something was up.

"What?" He asked. Skye's smile only grew as she swung her legs back onto the floor and rose, the container still clasped in one hand. His eyes widened with realization as she started stalking toward him. "Skye, no." He backed away from her in the water but she continued anyway, a small giggle escaping her lips like the song of a siren, alluring and enticing in all its raw glory. Skye entered the water when she got close enough and Draco maintained his retreat away from her threatening manner.

He didn't realize how close he was to the edge of the pool and tripped on the implanted bench, the bottom half of his chest submerging under the water as he stumbled into the sitting position he'd accidentally acquired for himself. Skye, her smile wide and playful like a cat chasing a toy, pinned his shoulder against the wall of the tub and straddled his lap to keep him in place. Draco's eyes widened at Skye as he forgot for a moment that she was wearing a seafoam colored mask. Skye set her jar just next to Draco's head on the floor and scooped some of the contents into her hand, a childish smile stretching her pink lips.

"Skye!" Draco groaned as she smeared his face with the substance of the mask and laughed as she squished his cheeks together, causing his lips to pucker like a fish.

"You look absolutely beautiful," She complimented sarcastically. Draco rested his hands on her hips and attempted to push her away, but soon realized that if this is what it took to be so close to her then he would deal with it. So he ceased his struggles with an annoyed sigh and allowed Skye to finish her assault to his face. She smiled the entire time she put it on, washing her hands off in the water when she was finished.

"There, now we're twins."

"Oh, goody," He retorted.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," She insisted as their eyes met again. "I won't make you keep it on for very long. It does make your skin super soft though. That's why I like using it." Draco huffed a breathy chuckle as he listened to her talk.

"How long would you keep it on for?" He asked. Skye shrugged and itched the back of her neck.

"Just a few minutes usually, but you can take it off whenever you'd like." She giggled again and looked down at her hands. "You just look so cute." She mumbled with a smile. Draco liked this. The relaxing setting of the bath kept her calm and he could truly be himself. A slight zing of panic rose in Draco's chest when he realized that the mark on his forearm could show. The mark of He Who Shall Not Be Named, a Death Eater's mark; the mark that Draco despised.

He'd been pressured into the coronation of becoming like his father, Draco hadn't wanted anything to do with it. But like any obedient son would do, he complied and went through with the initiation. Skye didn't know, nobody did, and he preferred to keep it that way. He pulled some bubbles over with his hands, using the current of the water to surround both of them in bubbles. His hands found her hips again and rested themselves there once he was sure his mark was fully covered.

"Well," He stated as his thumbs drew circles on the fabric that hugged Skye's attractive body. As Skye looked up from her hands she realized that Draco had moved his face closer to hers, his breath felt cold on her skin where the warm water used to be. The skin on her cheeks felt warm, tingly almost. "I think you're the most captivating woman I've ever met."

Draco needed Skye to know, he felt as though his life depended on it. He was tired of feeling like he was trapped inside himself. The feelings he had kept trapped inside for so long needed to finally bloom, but all roses have their thorns. Skye bit her lip out of nervousness, how was she supposed to react to that? Draco nearly hissed as his hands gripped her hips tighter. He raised his bare arm out of the water and placed his thumb on her lower lip to stop her from biting it.

"What did I say about doing that?" Merlin's beard, Draco wanted Skye so bad. He wanted to feel her lips on his, to trace his teeth along her neck, and mark her as his. Maybe he would, just to make her nervous. Skye's lips parted slightly, allowing Draco to hear her calm breaths. She couldn't smell his shampoo on him, which meant that he hadn't started to wash himself yet.

Draco continued to stare at her plump, rosy lips, often moving his gaze between her lips and her eyes. Skye cleared her throat.

"Let's wash our masks off and then wash up," She swallowed and looked up at Draco. Those big doe eyes were one of Draco's favorite features on Skye. "Good?" She asked, he nodded.

Skye grasped the hand near her face and pulled him towards the other end of the bath where their shampoo was. The faucet draped in a perfect curtain of water. Skye released her hair from her tangly bun and ran her fingers through the snarls. Then, without hesitation, she held her breath and submerged her entire body under the warm water. Her hands rubbed the mask off of her face and soon it looked as if she'd never put it on in the first place.

The air nipped at her dampened skin as she broke the surface with a calm breath. She smoothed her hands over her head and dragged her hair behind her back, then opened her eyes. Small droplets of water clung to her thick lashes and trailed along her cheeks.

Clearing her throat, she stole a glance behind her at Draco. His back was also facing her as the mist from the waterfall sprayed the sides of their bodies. She admired the way his muscular body rippled. Those Quidditch practices and matches couldn't have been lightweight tasks to complete. His skin, perfect and porcelain, looked smooth yet rough, a specific man's touch that only he could make work. Skye quickly returned her attention to the bottles before her as she drizzled her shampoo into her cupped hand and began to lather her hair in the sweet scent of calming lilacs.

She could smell Draco's shampoo over her own, and to be quite honest, they actually smelled good together. The feminine scent of lilacs and flowering plants along with a forest smell complimented each other well. But as Draco washed his hair he couldn't help but smell his worst nightmare and best dream both at the same time.

Lilacs, he thought. That was what he smelled up in the astronomy tower. Right before Skye started her tongue twisted session in the tower he had smelled flowers. At first, it smelled like a field of all different kinds of flowers, but after a few seconds of enveloping himself in the scent, he noticed that his attraction had pinpointed itself to a rather subtle floral scent. He had known that he had smelled lilacs somewhere before, he just didn't know where.

But now... bloody hell.

Draco turned to the waterfall of water and dunked his head underneath, letting the soap rinse from his hair. Blonde strands of his lengthening hair trickled down his forehead. He needed a haircut soon.

He finished washing out his shampoo and then turned his body enough to where he could examine Skye's backside. Why did she have to look so beautiful all the time? It only made his affection for her to grow every second. Draco reached his hand up to brush her hip but instead aimed for her neck where her swimsuit strap was tied.

The act of untying her swimsuit didn't trouble him at all, but he didn't want to get too ahead of himself. Skye sucked in a breath as she felt warm fingers playing with the knot at the back of her neck. It was soothing, but it also made her feel warm inside. Very, very warm. She had never felt anything like this before. It was as if Draco was controlling her feelings, her emotions, her everything. And, maybe, just maybe, she wanted that, too.

Draco moved closer to Skye so that his chest was nearly brushing against her back.

"I never told you what I smelled in the astronomy tower," The skin on her neck burned with anticipation at the touch of Draco's fingers. He moved his lips to her ear. "Would you like to know?" Bless her damned soul, did she. She had worried that Draco wasn't attracted to anything at all, much like he didn't obtain a Patronus, which only panicked her even more due to the fact that she may or may not be growing intimate feelings for him.

"I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway, Draco." She whispered. Her mind was foggy, she felt like she was in a dream. The suds of her soapy hair began slithering down her back and along her shoulders. Was this really happening? Was this moment for real or was she imagining everything, only to be disappointed when she awoke? Skye turned so that she was facing Draco. She wanted to stare into his eyes, she wanted to know that he meant every word he said. And if Draco told her what she was hoping for, well, she may not be able to hold back her locked up feelings much longer.

Draco's signature smirk appeared and he leaned in so that their noses brushed.

"You know me so well." They were so close to kissing, so fucking close, and Skye wanted it. She wanted Draco to kiss her, or maybe she wanted to take initiative? The only reason why she was refraining from smoldering their lips together was that she was afraid of doing something wrong. She was the complete definition of inexperienced when it came to intimate moments like this.

Draco moved his lips to Skye's ear again, which she was both grateful and ungrateful for. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled Skye closer to him, she wasn't going anywhere. The sound of Draco breathing her in made her weak in the knees. It was so goddamn sexy. His lips brushed her earlobe and sparks exploded throughout Skye's body.

"Lilacs," he said huskily. Her stomach tightened so hard she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe. Skye's fingers dragged along his elbows and up his biceps, defined and flexing as he crushed her ever so gently into him.

"Tell me, Skye," He muttered against her cheek. His fingers pursued up her back and into her hair. He clutched a handful of her sudsy locks, relishing in the aroma of her scent as it grew stronger around them when he squeezed her hair. Draco smirked as he positioned her closer to the waterfall, his hold never faltering around her curvy frame. He pulled away from her face and tilted her head back slightly by softly tugging at her tangled strands between his fingers. Draco let the water rinse her hair.

"What was it that you smelt in the tower?" He listened as Skye inhaled slowly, like if she wasn't careful she would truly lose all control over the situation. His chest was perfectly chiseled and his abdomen beautifully toned. The outline of an impressive six-pack was prominently noticeable. Skye licked her lips as she braced herself for her answer.

"Y-your cologne."

"Is that so?" Draco purred. His fingers lagged along the wet material of her suit as he made his way up the side of her body, across her shoulder, and then to the nape of her neck. He cradled her jaw in his fingers and released her hair, realizing that Skye could possibly catch a glimpse of his shameful mark. So he snaked it back around her waist and brought them closer together. He wanted her attention solely on him, nothing else. Just the two of them.

"Is that what had you so tongue-twisted, Skye?" His question was rhetorical, he already knew the answer. But he wanted her flustered. Draco wanted her to feel the pure excitement and possibilities of their situation right now. Her eyes crystallized as she gazed at him, a glint making itself known that seemed to say 'he caught me', and indeed he had.

Skye breathed as normally as she could but there was no denying the racing of her heartbeat. It overwhelmed her senses and made her skin more sensitive, the exact thing she didn't need right now. The sheath of water running down her back was relaxing while the man in front of her, enticing and sexy in all his glory, was arousing her in every way imaginable. The way Draco was looking at her had the wheels in her head fuming and soon they just stopped altogether.

"Yes," She said a little too out of breath. Draco pressed his lips together as he glanced between her own rosy lips and her eyes. Both of them were so beautiful he didn't know which to pick.

"You know, you never did answer my question in that tower," He announced as he wisped his thumb over Skye's bottom lip. The action was both sentimental and clever as it had Skye practically whimpering, perhaps for wanting more, or maybe as a plea for forgiveness. Skye wasn't the type to be frisky and dirty, but Draco wanted to make her so.

"So I guess I'll repeat myself," Draco's eyes scorned into her eyes. "Would it really kill you if we kissed?" Her mind went blank, there was nothing left for her to think about saying. At this point, her mind was shutting down and her instincts were taking over, not that she truly had a problem with it, but it scared her. The things that he could do to her was both enticing and frightening at the same time.

And Skye needed it.

She mustered up any courage she had left and placed both of her hands on Draco's stomach. His breath hitched as her fingers roamed and outlined his toned muscle. His skin was so soft, yet somehow Draco felt like he was burning from her touch. Skye looked up at Draco and didn't falter her gaze.

"No," She whispered. "It wouldn't." Draco was so fucking aroused that he barely heard what she said, and when he processed her words he was almost tempted to ask her to repeat them. Maybe he had heard her wrong. Then again, did he really care? She was finally expressing herself to him, he was finally getting to her and she was showing it to him. He wasted no time as he lifted his unmarked arm to place his hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb lightly over the smooth skin of her cheekbone.

"If you want me to stop at any point-"

"I don't," She interrupted. Draco's eyes went wide at her response. She was becoming bold now and it was a complete turn-on for him. Skye leaned forward more. "Never." They both began to slowly move in. Draco would have captured her lips to his by now but he wanted this to be slow. He wanted her impatience to get the better of her. Skye's hands consciously moved up to Draco's chest as she waited. She felt like she was going to throw up, but in the best way imaginable. They both naturally closed their eyes.

And then their lips touched.

The lightest contact ever made, so gentle that an ant would have been safe from the impact. Draco tried to keep his hormones under control as he breathed her in one more time and pulled her face closer to his with his hand placed on her cheek. She tasted so good. Skye felt as though fireworks were going off in her mind as she heard a ringing sensation in her ears. Draco tasted like spearmint and nearly made Skye melt in a puddle.

This kiss was everything the both of them had imagined it to be and so much more. Skye didn't want it to end, neither of them wanted it to, but they pulled away the slightest bit to look at each other.

"Does it always feel like that?" Skye asked fervently. Draco gazed gently into her wondrous eyes.

"Like what?" She waited for several moments, just listening to their labored breathing as the adrenaline overtook them and began overriding their senses.

"Like heaven," She said softly. His response consisted of another kiss, more passionate this time as Skye let her hand trail up Draco's shoulder and around the back of his neck. Her fingers played at his wet hair and Draco tilted her head higher. The few inches between them was perfect, this kiss was perfect, the timing was perfect. Everything was perfect, Skye thought to herself.

Until the scraping of rocks echoed in the air. The door.

The pair paused abruptly, sudden fear dulling the sexual tension between them as Skye and Draco quickly scurried away from each other. Skye gaped toward the entrance of the hallway, a nervous sigh escaping her as she identified the person walking into the bathroom. Anthony.

Anthony was looking down at his hands as he entered, he was fiddling with something. When he raised his head and saw both of them on opposite sides of the pool, his eyes flicked between them. Then they landed on Skye, a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

"Is Cedric coming too? I can go-"

"Anthony," Skye warned with a pointed finger. "Now is not the time for that." He glanced back at Draco, who was watching Skye with a confused expression.

"But I thought-"

"Anthony." The green-eyed wizard played with the folded towel in his hands. He was wearing a tank top and sweatpants. A playful smirk appeared on Anthony's lips as he gestures to Draco.

"Does Draco know-"

"I said stop!" She quickly ascended herself from the warm water of the pool, little rivers of water streaming from her absorbing suit. Skye squeezed out her hair and grabbed her things, then made her way to her bag, which just so happened to be near the entrance and where Anthony stood gawking at her like a little kid on Christmas morning. His smile was comical, the corners of his mouth reaching cheek to cheek in the most attractive way possible, a panty dropper to any girl at Hogwarts. Well, except for Skye.

"Are you sure-" She hushed his next words with a deathly glare and another warning finger. He halted but his smile never faltered. "Can I tell-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Oh come-"

"No!" She wrapped her robe back around her body and hurriedly tied her sash, then piled her things into her bag and slipped into her flip flops.

"Well if you want to get in between them now is your chance!"

"I'm going to kill you, Anthony!" She called as she retreated from the bathroom, her cheeks redder than a fresh tomato. Skye bit her lip as she made her way back to her room, a warm feeling entering her body as her embarrassment faded away and she was left thinking about what she and Draco just did. Skye's hand lifted and she brushed her fingers across her lips, the feeling of his kiss lingering like a ghost in a graveyard. She smiled shyly to herself. It was perfect.


	15. Taste of Vengeance

"Are you nervous about the Dark Arts exam?" Penny asked with a slight waver to her voice. Students were gradually trickling into Snape's classroom as classes ended and a new period began. Today was the day of the exam. It counted for over half your grade and if you failed, well, you basically failed the class. Skye had her thick hair pulled back into a ponytail. She didn't want it getting in the way while she was casting spells.

"Nervous? No. Ready to get it over with? Absolutely." The friends entered the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom and set their school books on an empty table. Draco glanced at her, though Skye didn't notice. Crabbe and Goyle were bickering about something next to him but Draco didn't care much. His attention would always be skewed if she was in the same room as him, especially after the events that happened in the Prefect bathroom.

"You're one of the top students in the class. If anybody needs help it's me, not you," Penny encouraged.

"Good afternoon, students," Professor Snape greeted slowly. "I'm sure you're fully aware of the exam this evening. Before we begin, I will review the requirements needed in order to pass, as well as the guidelines for the duel." A dueling exam. Any student's worst nightmare, well, maybe unless you knew exactly what the hell to do. School classes taught you the spells, showed you the technique, gave you a test, and that was it. But then you get out in the real world and realize that everything you were simulated into was nothing like a real situation. Facing a Dementor and dueling a classmate were two completely different things, but the lesson plans didn't seem to care.

"We will start from the top of the class to the bottom. I warned you to do well and participate or you wouldn't be granted a high ranking. If you are unhappy with your result, you have only yourself to blame." His tone was low, menacing, and authoritative. He was an intimidating professor. After all, being the Head of the Slytherin house was not for the faint-hearted.

"When I call your name you will approach the dueling stand," Snape gestured to the long, narrow runway in the middle of the room. It was high enough so that the overwhelming crowd of students could see the duelers from at least a dozen feet away. During the exam, you would be the center of attention other than your comrade dueling along with you. The pressure was on and Skye swallowed.

Draco wasn't worried at all about this exam. He'd dueled many people before, courtesy of his father's non-stop training for him to become a Death Eater. Sometimes Draco trained for hours against skilled wizards, other times he trained for entire twelve-hour periods. At one point he was forced to go against his maniac aunt, Bellatrix. She whooped his ass to say the least. Bellatrix wasn't a woman of forgiveness, but it wasn't a bad thing. It only strengthened his knowledge of her fighting habits and soon he was able to disarm her from her wand.

Draco's eyes snuck a peek in the direction of Skye, his gaze taking in the purity of her presence. Her pulled-back hair accentuated her attractive jaw and defined her cheekbones. She had a dashing side profile.

Snape glanced around the silent students. "After taking your place on the stand, you will choose your opponent." Draco looked back at Snape with a cocked brow. Choose your opponent? They'd never gotten to choose before.

Multiple sets of students were called to the stand first, the first three picked being Harry, Hermione, and of course, Cedric. They all chose a lesser subject that they knew they could defeat, a typical move amongst a student just looking for a good grade in the class. After Cedric's match, the gloomy professor paused as he watched over the group, then stopped when he found who he was looking for. Draco followed his gaze curiously. He was staring at Skye.

"Inkwell is our next candidate for today's exam." Skye took a deep breath before pushing through the clusters of students. She climbed the shallow stairs that led to the stand. Her eyes roamed over everyone in the room as she adjusted to the new perspective of sight.

"Who do you choose to be your-"

"Parkinson." Her answer was absolute, snappy, confident. She'd known who she wanted to duel since Snape said they got to choose their partners. In all of the years she'd spent at Hogwarts, all of the tiny chances she had to get back at Pansy, Skye decided not to take them because she didn't want to 'stir the pot'. But now, during a time where she had full permission to kick Pansy's ass, especially after the stunt she pulled with lighting her robe on fire, Skye was damned ready to do it.

Draco watched as Pansy made her way to the opposite end of the dueling stand. He felt Crabbe nudge his shoulder, an excited smirk on his round face.

"This will be good, eh?" Draco only nodded before turning his attention back to Skye. She looked more than ready for this. Her shoulders were set, back straight, and her stance stood tall as Pansy confronted her with narrowed eyes. He noticed how Skye challenged Pansy with just her stare, that critical, judgmental stare that you knew only came out if she hated someone. What he didn't realize was that Skye was about to take this to a whole new level.

Just seconds after the opponents made eye contact, Skye released her school robe from her shoulders and let it drop behind her, a dark look twinkling in her eyes as their stare never disconnected. Taunting yelps and excited gasps flowed from the surrounding students as they witnessed exactly what they'd been hoping for: a raw, dangerous challenge. Fred and George Weasley were the two students riling everyone up and getting them overly excited as they rubbed their hands together and nudged people in the shoulder.

Without her robe, Skye was left in her skirt, long sleeve shirt, black tights, and matching ballerina flats. Her blue eyes narrowed at Pansy, who in turn mimicked Skye's actions and relieved herself of her own robe as well. Skye gripped her wand tightly in her palm. The tension of unspoken words lingered in the air like the smoke of a fire.

"You're pretty cocky for a prissy little know-it-all," Pansy spat at her. "Your little friends can't come to your rescue anymore." Shocked gasps erupted and heads turned to Skye as they waited for her response, Fred and George were on edge.

"I refuse to have a battle of wits with someone as dim-wittingly unarmed as you." There were more murmurs and head turns as the twins continued to keep the students on the edge of their seats.

Pansy sneered at Skye as she clutched her wand, "Do you tell yourself that when you look in the mirror?" Suddenly Skye smirked. Draco's lips parted. He knew that smirk. It was _his_ smirk.

"Mirrors can't talk. Luckily for you, they can't laugh either." The gasps grew by twice the volume and students began slapping each other with anticipation. Fred said something along the lines of "Oh! I've been shot!" as George dramatically caught him in his arms. They were mocking Pansy's ego. Then Fred continuously yelled "Man down!", which resulted in professor Snape having to approach them and hit them each on the head with a book, but it wouldn't stop them from supporting Skye.

Draco continued to watch Skye with a dumbfounded expression. She wasn't even dueling yet and she was kicking Pansy's ass. It was also becoming quite a challenge to not chuckle at the Weasley twins, their banter for Skye wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"You're not going to like when I'm angry, Inkwell," Pansy scorned venomously. It didn't reach Skye's mindset though, and her comeback was just as fluid as the first.

"Bold of you to assume anyone would like you anyway." Pansy's eyes blazed and her nostrils flared with anger as she drew her wand and pointed it directly at Skye.

"Expelliarmus!" Skye easily deflected the spell with the twitch of her wand, then aimed for Pansy with an aggressive swing.

"Impedimenta!" Pansy swiped at her spell but still stumbled slightly and she lost her balance for a few seconds. After regaining her footing, she cracked her wand at Skye a second time.

"Rictusempra!" Skye scoffed at Pansy's choice of spells as she swiped the attack as if it were nothing. Her spells were offensive techniques that they'd learned their first year at Hogwarts. For fuck's sake, Rictusempra was a tickling spell. It was the most basic thing you could ever imagine using. With a sly smile, Skye whipped her wand in front of her.

"Stupify!" Pansy flew backward, her body skidding across the stage as she clawed at the floor. As Skye's attention focused on Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were secretly rooting for her on the sidelines.

"Ouch," Crabbe commented as he and Goyle chuckled together, Draco smiled a little too.

Skye wasted no time casting her counterspell as she held the tip of her wand at Pansy's feet and focused her mind. Within seconds she was casting Levicorpus, a non-verbal spell that took great concentration and skill to complete. Pansy levitated in the air by her ankles and soon her eyes were wider than the Great Lake itself. She desperately clutched at her falling skirt as Skye continued dangling her by her feet.

Draco, to say the least, was undoubtedly turned on by Skye's performance. This woman was so intriguing to him. She was so shy one moment and feisty the next.

"That's enough, Inkwell," Snape ordered sternly. She dropped Pansy from the air immediately but didn't allow Pansy a soft landing. The dark-haired witch fell to the stage with an echoed 'umph' and she rose with embarrassed pink cheeks. Skye took a menacing step toward her, eyes beady and nose scrunched in a warning snarl.

"Consider us even," She muttered deeply. Pansy's eyes lit up with recognition, then annoyance when she realized what Skye was referencing to. Snape appeared at the front of the crowd, his deep scowl never leaving his placid face.

"I believe we've seen enough," He spoke. "Make your way down from the podium, ladies." Skye squatted down to pick up her robe as Pansy stomped her foot.

"That's not fair! I was distracted!" Skye tilted her head as she gazed back at her enemy, face prolonged with smugness.

"If I said anything to offend you it was purely intentional." Skye descended the steps back to the flat ground and made her way back to Cedric and Penny. On her way, she made eye contact with Draco, whose blue eyes were wide with shock from her unexpected behavior. He liked it. He liked seeing Skye's witty attitude. It was one of the most positively attractive things he'd ever experienced before. She'd acted dirty, cunning, like a Slytherin. Skye smirked at Draco as she pulled her robe back around her shoulders. She slowed her pace as she neared him, her gaze smoldering like burnt embers as their shoulders brushed.

"Still a Goody?" She tested boldly. Draco was at a loss for words as she continued on her way. As she approached her friends her entire demeanor changed and soon she was smiling shyly at whoever congratulated her.

Draco hadn't known her as well as he did he'd think she was bipolar. She definitely had two different personalities, that was clear, but she only chose to show one of them. Her dirty side never poked the surface. In fact, this was probably the first time, if any, that he had seen her act so cunning and sneaky.

Skye was purposefully trying to get Draco's attention, he thought. She had to be, right? Or maybe she was that keen on revenge with Pansy, but even Skye wasn't a person to seek revenge on anybody. Maybe Draco was rubbing off on her a little too much. He would have to start pulling away again soon before he made anything worse.

But Skye was just so captivating.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all walked out of the classroom together after the exams were completed and the school day was over. Crabbe and Goyle trailed behind Draco while Pansy perched herself just behind his left shoulder. God, she was like a leech that didn't know when to stop sucking up to people.

"You got tossed around quite a bit back there, Parkinson," Crabbe teased with a ghoulish smirk. Goyle was smiling as well, Draco only continued his way toward the common room. He was ready to get away from these idiots.

"I suggest you think about your next words you incompetent cockroach."

"At least we knew who had the real chance of winning," Draco muttered as they turned a corner in the corridor.

"I beg your pardon?" Pansy asked, her voice suddenly shaky and confused. She sounded hurt; like someone had just broken her heart in half. Draco scoffed as he kept his pace walking forward while Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other, waiting for their leader's next words.

"Maybe if you weren't such a suck-up you'd have had a real chance at beating Inkwell," Goyle's mouth lengthened with amused surprise. "After all, the only moment of leverage you seemed to have on her was when you set her goddamn robe on fire. Sounds pretty cowardly to me." Pansy's nostrils flared with embarrassment from Draco's disapproval and neglect. She didn't say anything more as her head hung with defeat. Crabbe spoke up with a new topic of debate.

"Have either of you guys asked a girl to the Lysander Ball yet?"

"No, but it seems that there have been many multiple cases of invites already," Goyle informed. Draco's ears perked at the newfound information.

"How so?"

"Well for one, I heard that Inkwell has already been asked to the dance by four guys."

"What?" Draco suddenly asked as he abruptly stopped in the middle of the corridor. The rest of the group had to dig their heels into the floor in order to refrain from running into him. "Who?"

"Diggory, Goldstein, Potter, and Viktor Krum."


	16. Heavyweight

This was absolutely crazy. As Skye studied her outfit in the mirror she shook her head and covered her face. This is ridiculous, she thought. Her tight skinny jeans and loose floral crop top accentuated her body just right in all the correct places, and she honestly felt quite confident wearing an outfit like this. Her ballerina flats felt a little tight though, she would have to go out and buy some new ones at some point.

Skye looked at herself again and met her own eyes, trying not to blush. She wanted to try to look enticing this evening, just a little, for her friend. Well, somewhat friend, I guess. Today was surprisingly warm for a fall day, and she wanted to wear one more cute summer outfit before she switched out her summer clothes with her winter ones. After taking a deep breath she grabbed her wand from her bed and shoved it into her back pocket before walking to her door. She was done with her Prefect duties for the rest of the day today since Cedric had offered to take over. He saw how stressed her schoolwork was making her and just wanted her to relax for a little bit. But what she was about to do was anything but relaxing, she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor.

Her hand grasped the cool metal knob of the door and pulled, then closed it behind her as her stomach flipped and turned and threatened to spill up and out. The truth was, she had missed seeing Draco for the past couple of days and just wanted to see if he was free for a little while to walk around. Her palms were sweaty with anticipation as she walked down the hallway and rounded the corner towards Draco's room. Her mind was mentally slapping her in the face and telling her to go back to her bed and read a book or something, but for some reason, her heart was swelling and her breathing took off, which only made her want to see him more. She was so close to his door, so freaking close. Only a couple more steps and she would be there. But she stopped herself about five feet away and sighed.

"Oh, bloody hell, Skye, you're just going to say hi." But that wasn't all she wanted. She wanted to see him and spend time with him. She missed his bickering and snarky comments, the ones that made her feel little butterflies because she knew she had his undivided attention. So, she propelled herself forward. The dark wooden door that separated her from Draco's presence became more detailed as she got closer, and she seemed to stop breathing altogether. The brass of their doors was different. Her door had a bronze brass, golden almost, but Draco's was pitch black. Skye shifted on her feet and bit her knuckle. She was nervous. Why did she want to look presentable for him? Just a couple of minutes ago she was so worried about her appearance for him that she felt like a little schoolgirl again. Her self-consciousness lifted her hand to finally knock on his door.

Should she? Was seeing him really the best thing for her right now? For him? For either of them? It seemed like for the past few days Draco had been purposefully avoiding her. And she hated to admit it, but she did indeed miss him. Without even realizing what she was doing she knocked on the door, her eyes turning wide at her sudden movement. The last brain cell that was carrying her through this died and her mind went blank.

"Yeah, hang on!" Draco yelled through the door. Her stomach fluttered and her throat tightened as she swallowed. She hadn't heard his voice in what seemed like forever. And when she saw the doorknob turn she held her breath and played with her fingers. She wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary when she looked up, but when she saw the scene in front of her she blushed a very bright crimson and turned her face to the side to avoid eye contact with Draco. A barely dressed Draco stood in front of her, a towel sitting low on his waist and a smaller towel in his hand that he used to ruffle his wet hair. Draco seemed to catch his breath as well, stopping all of his movements as his eyes set on Skye. But he didn't seem fazed at all. His signature smirk crept along his lips, and he lowered his one arm that was drying his hair to his side. The smell of his soap and aftershave hit Skye's senses like a truck.

"Well, well, well." Draco started with a cocky tone. He hadn't expected her to come running to his aide like this, but he somewhat liked it. "If it isn't the little Goody herself." Skye was still averting his figure, and Draco took this time to study her. She looked very presentable in her ballerina flats, skinny jeans, and a loose flowy shirt. He tilted his head the slightest bit as he caught a tiny glimpse of skin between her shirt and jeans. She looked very pleasing today indeed. Skye finally made eye contact with him after calming her nerves for a second or two. Her eyes never left his, because if she did, she might not be able to stop staring.

"Hello, Draco." Skye's voice sounded like heaven to Draco's ears. Oh, how much he missed her witty comebacks to his vulgar comments the past few days, it was simply torturing for him to leave her alone, but he needed space to think and clear his head. After hearing about the multiple guys that asked her to the Lysander Ball he couldn't help his jealousy over it. He'd secluded himself from her for several days, even skipped potions class a few times so he wouldn't have to face her. She was dangerous, she broke down his walls and forced away his cold attitude. She had gotten a little too comfortable with him, and he needed to break it off before anything got too serious too quickly.

Their eyes bored into each other. Draco's wet hair seemed to make him even more attractive to Skye, not to mention that he wasn't even dressed, for god's sake. She averted his eyes once more, this time to her shoes, and cleared her throat. Draco's knowing smirk only grew at the thought that he could make her uncomfortable like this without even trying. Granted, he had just come out of the shower, but he needed to wash off after quidditch practice. Draco stepped aside and waited for Skye to enter his room, which she did hesitantly and only looking forward. Draco chuckled to himself.

"Something wrong, Goody?" Her bold persona came back for a split second when she turned around to glare at him.

"Don't call me that." Oh yeah, he definitely missed teasing her just to see her cute pissed off expression. Skye's eyes lowered from his face down to his neck and shoulders, and then down to his chest. Before she could explore any further she stopped herself and returned to his eyes. She'd only caught a glimpse of his bare body once and that was in the Prefect bathroom. Draco's signature smirk was still as visible as ever.

"Like what you see?" Skye huffed and rolled her eyes. She was trying to throw him off and act annoyed, but he knew that she was flustered. He could feel it. He could see it as she nervously played with her fingers.

"You wish, Malfoy." She turned away from him and tried to focus on something else, anything else. Her eyes went to his fireplace that seemed to brighten as she stared at it more. Draco didn't move an inch as he studied her again. He breathed in and caught the subtle scent of lilacs. _She just got out of the shower, too_ , he thought. Dirty scenes of them showering together played in his brain, but he stopped it as soon as it started. He didn't need an awkward boner while he was in only a towel in front of the girl that he's had secret feelings for so long. Or maybe she would become flustered by that as well? Draco licked his lower lip in anticipation. She really looked good. Soon Skye was looking up at him again.

"For Salazar's sake, Draco, go put some damn clothes on already, jeez." Draco ruffled his hair with his towel in hand before rolling his shoulders and tossing it into a bin across the room. He'd taken a pretty good hit today at practice. Skye glanced away one more time when Draco neared her, his towel slipping ever so slightly with each moving step he took. She swallowed hard when he stopped just in front of her and held her chin gently between his thumb and finger, silently asking for her attention. She complied by gazing up at his blue eyes as they twinkled with anticipation and desire.

"What purpose would that serve?" Her eyes danced around his face before attempting to look away again, but Draco brought her right back to him.

"It will certainly help both of us focus," She offered desperately. The wizard chuckled softly before whisping his thumb over her plump bottom lip.

"What if I don't want to focus?" Draco hovered his lips just above her own, eyes drunken as if he were under a spell. "How I'd love to kiss those soft lips again," He thought out loud. "Tell me, Skye... was that your first?" Skye's lips laid parted for him as she waited fervently for him to kiss her. She needed it, craved it, he was a drug that she hadn't expected to get addicted to. This was wrong, everything between them besides hating was wrong... but it felt so good.

"Yes," Skye answered hoarsely. "And I'd like my second one, please." He wasted no time connecting their lips. It was desperately needed by both of them as they held each other's faces in their hands. They battled for the upper hand as their bodies ground against one another. Skye ran her fingers through Draco's dampened hair and he kneaded the globes of her ass, plush yet firm in the most perfectly balanced way. When they pulled away their gaze was hot and longing. They sighed together before Draco licked his lips and retreated from her, then turned to one of his dressers. Almost like the flip of a switch, his demeanor was cold and reserved all of a sudden, his personality completely morphing into what Skye experienced during school hours and audiences. On the inside, he was vibrating with lust for Skye, but he needed to control himself. Emotions were weakness, and weakness was failure.

"What brings you here?" He asked cooly as he opened a drawer and rummaged through it. He didn't know what he was looking for, just for a reason to distract himself from her for a moment. Skye pursed her lips and rubbed her arms awkwardly, catching onto the idea that he was acting like their kiss a few seconds ago never happened.

"I was actually meaning to talk to you about something," She confessed. The dance was closing in on them and time was running out to pair with a date. She'd been asked by four different boys, all of which she was flattered by their interest, but her eyes laid elsewhere. Skye was here because she wanted Draco to ask her to the ball. Draco closed the drawer without taking a clothing item from it.

"Alright, I'm listening." Skye's eyes glazed over Draco one more time. His back was still facing her, his muscles taut and toned in the most attractive way. If she was going to bring this up she needed to not be fully sober, and Draco was what got her drunk.

"You know the Lysander Ball is coming up," Draco scoffed suddenly, a criticizing brow raising as he turned to her. Skye's soft smile faltered.

"Oh yes, I'm fully aware," He downgraded. "You've been getting around, I've heard." Skye's brows creased with hurt and insult.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please," Draco jeered. "Are you here because you don't know who to go with? Am I supposed to make that decision for you? Everyone knows you've got four of the top guys drooling over you." Skye frowned at him and completely forgot about her previous topic. This is not how things were supposed to go. In fact, this was probably the worst direction they could have taken during this topic.

"You say that like I've just committed a goddamn crime, Draco."

"Well, you may as well have," He barked. Draco's damp hair hung in his eyes as he glared at her with jealousy. "Krum was all over you at the docks."

"Oh yeah? What's the deal with Fleur then, huh? Care to share that story?" This was getting too heated. She needed to stop adding fuel to the flame or else this was going to blow up in their faces later. Draco pointed an accusatory finger at Skye.

"Don't even try turning this around, Skye, this is about you and your pets."

"You know what," Skye's posture straightened and she held her head high. "I'm not here for this." She took a few determined steps towards the door.

"You're not even going to apologize?" Skye pressed her hand into the cool metal of the door handle and turned her head to look at the blonde wizard. He looked startled. Draco most certainly wasn't expecting her to up and leave so quickly, his frantic behavior proved that much. Her blue eyes inspected him one last time before she glanced away.

"You're right. I'm sorry you can't control your jealous ass." She left before he could say anything more.


	17. Hogsmeade

The air was crisp and fresh, the snow crunched beneath the students' boots as they made their way to their destination. The first snowfall occurred about two weeks prior to current time. The remaining Autumn leaves, once crunchy and bursting with colorful life, now lay shriveled and abandoned in the plowed snowbanks of the cleared sidewalks.

Skye hugged herself tighter as a chilling breeze washed over the group. The hair on the back of her neck stood to attention and invisible goosebumps raised from her skin. As she led the group of friends toward The Three Broomsticks, a popular inn, and pub located in Hogsmeade, Skye could hear chuckles and shouts behind her, particularly from the boys. It was primarily the Prefects that decided to get together today, all except for Pansy and Draco, whom nobody really wanted to be around anyway. So that left Anthony, Cedric, and Ron to compete in a brutally messy contest consisting of snowballs. Fortunately, they cut it out when they entered the building.

The air changed from cold to welcoming with a slight smokiness that only this pub seemed to contain. The fireplace was blazing a bright orange, and as usual, the room was packed with hungry customers and travelers from who knows where. A waitress approached them as the crew filed in one by one and was seated at a table almost immediately.

"Lady Inkwell," Skye turned at the use of her name, hand perched on her chair as she was just about to sit down. Her coat draped over the backrest and her hair was slightly damp from the frivolous snowflakes that fell from the cloudy sky. Viktor approached her solemnly, heavy winter coat still wrapped around his broad shoulders. His hood was oddly large for a coat, but then again he was from Durmstrang. "What a pleasure to see you." Skye smiled politely at him, teeth white and attractive.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here either, Viktor. I hope you're enjoying your stay." Viktor glanced around the rustic lodge, eyes marveling at the dusty room as if he were in another world.

"I am. I was meaning to ask if you've considered my proposal." Skye pressed her lips together nervously. That's right, she said she would get back to him when she'd made her final decision. When he'd asked her to the Lysander Ball, she was flattered but not surprised. After the secret affection he showed her when they first met, it was plain and simple that he was fond of her. This year was more difficult than the last, to say the least. Not only was she asked by multiple people, but they were all as easily tempting to go with as any other. Cedric asked her out of pure friendship, Anthony brought up the subject one night after a Quidditch match, and probably the most out-of-the-blue invitation of all, Harry asked her when she was sitting in the library. She wasn't expecting Harry to ask her as they never really talked to each other that much, but the fact that he'd noticed her was enough to feel a sense of pride. At the Yule Ball it was no question that she wanted to attend with Cedric, but this time it was much more difficult to choose. Time was slowly slipping through her fingers, each day seemed to betray her like the one before, and now the Lysander Ball was in less than a week. How was she supposed to make her decision?

"I'm afraid I still haven't made up my mind," Skye seethed gently. "But I promise that when I do, you'll be the first person I tell." Viktor smiled at her before kissing the back of her hand.

"I will see you then." Her eyes lingered on him as he stalked away, then she sat in her chair and joined the rest of the group, who of course watched the entire exchange. Hermione nudged her from the left.

"Krum, huh? I must say you're one lucky girl." Skye shook her head and glanced away. Cedric, who sat on Skye's right, reached for a warm roll from the complimentary basket that the waitress had set on the table for them.

"I don't know about that."

"Oh please," Hermione gaped. "I was his victim last year. He's a toxically enticing young man with manners designed to make any woman swoon. It's practically an honor to be noticed by him." Anthony picked up his spoon and twirled it at the two girls.

"Hey, I'm just as charming as Durmstrang Kid!"

"Of course, Anthony," Padma babied sarcastically as she patted him on the arm. Ron, who already had half of a crescent roll in his mouth, pointed at the blonde jock.

"You're a player, Anthony. Viktor doesn't go around breaking girl's hearts."

"It's not my fault they fall for my handsomeness," Anthony countered while continuing to play with his spoon. "Actually, now that I think of it, Durmstrang Kid has a point. When are you gonna tell me I'm taking you to the dance, Skye?"

"If you have any ounce of the firm belief that she would choose you over Krum, then you're truly a piece of work," Ron continued to gloat.

"I'm not sure who I want to go with yet, guys," Skye intervened. Cedric glanced at her as drinks were passed around the table, Butter Beer to be exact. In all actuality, she was still waiting to see if Draco would ask her regardless of suspicions other people would give them. A Slytherin wouldn't go with anyone other than their own house, it was an unspoken rule. Aside from this, Skye still continued to hope, wait, and hope some more. She would wait until the very last second if she had to, but deep down she knew it would never happen.

A chilly draft wafted from behind her. Someone entered the building. As Skye turned to identify the presence of the newcomer, her stomach dropped and her heart ached.

It was Draco, but he wasn't alone. He had a girl with him. Skye's emotions turned from sadness to anger as soon as she realized who the girl was though. Ruthie Harpis, also known as one of Slytherins biggest sluts in the entire school. She always caked on way too much makeup as well as dressed as frivolous as humanly possible. It's a miracle her breasts didn't overflow out of her bra.

Skye immediately faced back toward her friends around the table and tried wiping the demise from her expressions. She couldn't completely forget though because the two were seated not even three tables away, and of course, Draco just so happened to be right in her line of sight and facing her nonetheless. She tried her best to keep her attention away from him and carry on with the humorous conversations around her, but her cover-up was slowly deteriorating.

Draco noticed Skye as soon as he walked in, and to say he was having mixed feelings was an understatement. In fact, he was just about ready to tell Ruthie that they should leave, but decided against it when Skye turned away from him with a cold look in her eyes. That simple gesture only kindled the fire and he took it as a challenge. He would admit to stealing quick glances of her every so often. She looked like she was having a great time with her friends, but he could tell she was battling an inner war. Her smile was fake, it wasn't the normal showstopper that glowed when she truly laughed.

Skye kept her gaze downcast as the group rose from their chairs and prepared to plunder back into the nipping coldness. She was tugging on her jacket when Cedric gently tapped her elbow. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She blinked a few times and pulled the rest of her jacket around her body, all while stealing a last glance at the blonde wizard a few tables away. They caught each other's eyes for a few lingering moments. It seemed like an entire conversation was said within those short seconds.

" _I wish this was you_ ," Draco seemed to say. His eyes spoke for him as they swarmed with emotion. With the pained witch staring back at him, her blue irises countered, " _You played me_." So many words in so little time.

Finally, Skye turned back to Cedric with a soft smile. "Everything is great."


	18. Bipolar

As Skye exited her bathroom and entered her bedroom she huffed a deep breath of frustration. The thought of Draco and Ruthie Harpis at Hogsmeade made her stomach churn. His eyes, bloody hell. It was a miracle Skye hadn't started to cry while she was putting her fake face on. Who was she kidding? Draco was never going to ask her to the dance. Skye's hopes had gotten the better of her. Now she knew that she had to make a decision tonight on who she was going to go to the ball with. Anthony definitely wasn't an option anymore considering how cocky he acted before at Hogsmeade. He would be Skye's absolute last resort for the dance, which meant she was also putting Draco one slot ahead of him. Skye rubbed her temples as she stared at herself through her body mirror next to her bed. Why did so many boys have to ask her to the dance, let alone this year, when she had grown feelings for someone else who didn't even like her back?

It was between Viktor, Harry, and Cedric. Skye tilted her head in thought as she examined herself. Her silk bathrobe was soft on her skin and allowed a chilly breeze to envelope her as she remembered her last encounter with Draco before this afternoon. One second they were kissing and the other they were fighting. Draco's jealousy had always consumed him since he was a little boy, and it was a painful reminder during their last conversation. No matter how much she wanted Draco to ask her to be his date to the dance she had to tell herself that it wasn't good for her. Their entire relationship was ruining her, and as much as Skye wanted to get back at him with something evil, she couldn't will herself to do it. Going to the dance with someone else would be torture enough for Draco.

Between the three boys that she was considering to be her date, she decided that Harry would be her third choice. Although Harry was a true sweetheart and undeniable gentleman, Skye didn't know him very well personally. Cedric would be her second choice, and Viktor would be her first. Viktor was very captivating and Skye knew he would take great care of her and treat her like a true lady. Draco couldn't compete with Viktor. Skye smiled to herself slightly and a blush crept up her cheeks as she remembered how Viktor had kissed the back of her hand so delicately. Yes, she would go with him. Being his date was an honor, especially for her.

Skye wanted to tell Viktor yes as soon as she could before she changed her mind and fell under Draco's spell again, so she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a casual shirt. She had about an hour before she had to usher her housemates to bed.

Skye made her way to the known destinations where students would usually linger, like the library, the courtyard, and the Quidditch pitch. As she was making her way to the Hufflepuff common room Skye noticed that there was an unusually louder amount of chatter coming from the room. When she entered she found out why. Just to her luck, Viktor and a few of his other Bulgarian buddies were sharing stories and speaking with various students. The younger students looked most intrigued with the stories while the older ones nudged each other and joked about how they wished they got that much action at Hogwarts. Viktor mostly spoke of his experience as a seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team, and even talked about his time in the final match for the Quidditch Cup. Skye listened for a short while before cutting in.

"Sorry to cut your activities short but it's now past curfew. Head to your dormitories, please." There were many groans and complaints from the students as they retreated to their rooms. Viktor approached Skye's side as the room emptied and soon they were the only two left.

"Lady Skye," She turned to face him and smiled.

"Sir Viktor," They both laughed together before Viktor cleared his throat.

"Have you...?" He started, making Skye smile so wide her cheeks started to hurt.

"I have," She paused for dramatic effect. "And I would love to accompany you to the ball as your date, Viktor." His smile widened and he bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it the way he did at Hogsmeade.

"It shall be a great honor to have you by my side for the ball, miss Skye."

"Likewise, Viktor."

"Skye," The pair's heads turned to see a second-year student standing at the bottom of the winding staircase. Her hair was fashioned in two braids. "We've got a problem on the second floor." Skye turned to Viktor and offered him an apologetic smile.

"Duty calls." Viktor nodded curtly, his smile never fading. He squeezed her hand gently.

"I will see you on the night of the ball, Miss Skye."

"See you then." Her eyes lingered on Viktor as he retreated from the common room. She hadn't noticed that the girl was also watching him.

"He's cute," The girl playfully teased as she raised an eyebrow at Skye. The Prefect witch shook her head with a smile and ushered the youngling up the stairs.

"So what's the problem?"

"A girl threw up in the hallway."

"Just my luck."


	19. Attention

Skye shooed away the rest of the Hufflepuff students roaming the halls and soon made her way back to her room. Her conversation with Viktor was eating her alive. Was she just throwing herself out to any man now that she had decided she was done with Draco? She shook her head to herself and told her conscience that she was doing the right thing.

As Skye approached her door she pulled out her key and let herself in. Once she was inside she turned on the lights and closed her eyes, exhaling against the other side of the door as she closed it. She was exhausted after today's events and needed to change back into her pajamas, so she walked herself over to her bed and began to lift her shirt over her head. But a sudden movement from her bedroom curtains caught her eye and she froze in place. A scowl overtook her features as she grabbed her wand from her back pocket and held it firmly in her palm.

"Revelio!" As her room began to show waves a human figure appeared near her window. Of course, someone would hide in the darkest corner of her room, typical. "Show yourself," Skye stated firmly. She wasn't one to be messed with when it came to spells. A simple Flipendo spell could easily knock someone on their ass and Skye wasn't afraid to use it. "Now!" And with her last request, the shadowy figure took menacing steps towards her. It had a lean body and was tall, obviously a man.

With one last step into the light, Skye rolled her eyes and huffed.

"And why am I not surprised?" A darkly clothed Draco stood before her, his signature smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Surprise, Goody." Skye walked up to him and placed the tip of her wand into his neck.

"I swear to Salazaar, if you don't get out of my room right now I'm going to Flipendo your ass and make you beg for my goddamn mercy." Draco's smirk became more evident as he made eye contact with her. He rather liked this feisty side of her, he didn't experience it often. She was so beautiful when she was all kind, but when she was angry, shit she was sexy. Draco slid his neck past her wand and took it between his teeth, then dropped the witch's tool to the floor.

Skye's eyes went wide at his flamboyant ignorance and dominance over her. He knew he had control even when she was angry and that made Skye even angrier. With a frustrated grunt and a shove, Skye attempted to direct Draco towards the door.

"Get out of my room you jerk," But alas, even with her mighty efforts, Draco was always one step ahead. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him so closely that their chests were touching and their lips were only millimeters apart. Skye's flustered persona only turned Draco on even more, propelling him to continue. Draco leaned his head forward to lightly kiss her lips but Skye turned her head to the side, revealing her neck instead. He obliged to the thought of marking her with love bites and made contact with his lips to her neck, starting behind her ear and progressing down to her collarbone.

Skye tried to pull herself free from his grasp but to no avail, his grip on her was much too tight and strong for her to escape from him. Draco placed both of Skye's wrists into one of his hands while he wrapped his other arm around her waist to steady her and stop her from squirming. And as much as Skye kept denying her need for Draco, she was slowly slipping. His lips felt good on her skin.

"S-stop," Skye insisted, though her demand came out rather impish and weak. This needed to stop, it was hard enough to let go of Draco as it was, but this feeling... she missed this feeling. Their closeness, the heat of his body, his strong oh-so muscular body. She continued to writhe her hands and pry them apart, but it was no use. As Draco continued his hot pursuit at her flaming skin, her body soon began betraying her. She even let a smoldered moan slip past her lips.

Draco said nothing as he decided that acting would speak louder than words right now. Ruthie had nearly wrung him dry of his attention and his patience was running slim. All he wanted was Skye, her lips on his lips, her hands on his chest, fingers playing at his hair. It became a drug before he even realized it.

Eventually, Skye ceased her protesting and leaned against him instead. Her breathing was growing labored and skin hot, she felt as if she were on fire.

"I said... I said... " Her mind pondered for the rest of the sentence she'd meant to say, but all else failed as she gave into the sensations of Draco's concentrated attention. He nipped and licked at her untouched skin, not noticing that he was on the verge of leaving dark marks along her shoulder and collarbone. Maybe he would leave at least one, just a light one. But he had to make sure it was somewhere she could hide it. His hunger for her grew wildly as he dragged her to the bed and pinned her beneath him.

He wanted to rip her shirt right off of her but decided to control himself a little longer. His lips traveled from one side of her neck to the other constantly, never leaving Skye time to think clearly. At this point she was eating up all of his attention, he owed her, and he was paying his debt in the perfect way. Skye ran her fingers through Draco's disheveled hair, pulling and tugging at his blonde locks as he worked her more and more with his lips.

As his teeth grazed her skin he nipped her flesh, causing Skye to whimper and gasp in the most seductive way possible.

Draco sat up and undid his tie quickly.

"Bloody hell," Skye murmured as he came back down to her. To stop Skye from turning her head this time Draco grabbed her hair and held her in place. As his lips came crashing down on Skye's she let out a pleased moan, sending Draco over the edge. Without his mouth leaving Skye's he reached for the neck of her shirt and tugged, causing it to rip right down the middle. Draco tugged the fabric from Skye's body with ease and threw it across the bed.

Skye's eyes went wide and she attempted to cover herself, but Draco pinned her hands above her head.

"Don't" He demanded. "I rather like this view." Skye's cheeks blushed a deep crimson at her nakedness in front of Draco. He took a couple of seconds to study her. The bulge in his pants strained painfully. He leaned his lips down to Skye's ear.

"I want you to know that if I could, I would take you right here, right now," With that statement, Skye began to rub her thighs together, she was nervous and turned on at the same time. "And if you keep rubbing your thighs together my head will keep them apart." He positioned one of his knees between her legs to prove his words weren't to be taken lightly. Skye's eyes swarmed like deep blue oceanic pools before a storm.

"Is there any bite behind that bark?" She dared test him. Draco pressed more firmly against her core. Skye clenched while instinctively grinding against the pressure.

"How cute, pushing the boundaries when you know my words are more than just true. It's like you're practically begging for it," His face hovered inches above hers. His stare was steamy and smoldering. "Let me make this clear, Skye. You are anything but innocent around me, don't think I haven't noticed your fidgeting and nervous actions around me since we kissed in that bathroom."

Skye was practically holding her breath. The pressure at her core was so firm it was uncomfortable in the best possible way.

"You want me just as much as I want you, you just don't want to admit it." His head dipped to the bottom of her chin as he grazed her skin, drawling dreadfully slow down her neck and to her collarbone. "It's no secret that you crave someone to show you pleasurable attention. You can't seriously try to tell me you don't get warm when you think about me, or even that those thoughts you have of us go way past that innocent fissure you put on for everyone at school."

"And what about you, Malfoy?" She countered. "If you're so sure that I have dirty thoughts about you, why don't you tell me about some of the ones you have about me?" Draco looked into her eyes and smirked.

"Because I'm not sure you're ready for my fantasies," He trailed kisses down her neck and between her breasts, only looking up at her before he spoke. "Yet." Skye sucked in a breath when his lips came in contact with the soft flesh of her belly. Without hesitation, Draco latched his mouth onto her skin right below her ribcage and began to suck. The sensation was very foreign to Skye but it intrigued her.

She ran her fingers through his hair to encourage him to keep going. Skye let out a little yelp when Draco bit her, his hands fondling with his shirt buttons. But before Draco could finish unbuttoning his shirt Skye grabbed each side of it and pulled, popping the remaining buttons off the fabric. Draco's eyes loomed up her body and met her eyes.

He was losing control fast.

"An eye for an eye," Skye taunted. Draco smirked.

"Indeed," Their lips collided into a lustful kiss filled with nips and battles of dominance, but as intoxicating and amazing as it was, Skye still managed to release herself from her trance. She blinked a few times before shaking her head.

"What am I doing?" She said aloud to herself while using all her strength to push Draco off of her. "I'm supposed to be mad at you." Draco's flaming eyes continued to gaze at her even as she turned to cover her exposed upper body. Skye forced her eyes away from his body, also naked and exposed. Skye pattered over to her bathroom door and grasped her bathrobe before slipping her arms into the sleeves and tying the sash as tight as she could, now feeling too vulnerable in the presence of this confusing wizard.

She was now fully snapped out of Draco's trance, and she wanted him to leave. Now. Skye exhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked out of the bathroom. Draco was sitting upright on the bed with his elbows on his knees. The fire in his eyes hadn't left yet, putting Skye in danger of falling under his facade again. Draco pushed himself from the bed and began to walk towards her.

"Just another thing for me to remove," He said as he stalked towards her. Skye put her hand up to stop him from moving any closer to her. Her pissed off mode was back.

"Take another step closer and I'll kick your downstairs bedroom," Draco faltered and his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"What's with the change of mood?" Skye rolled her eyes.

"Don't play that card on me after what you did a couple of days ago," Skye hugged herself and walked past Draco to pick her wand up from the floor. "I still haven't forgiven you for that." Draco opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

Skye picked up Draco's black dress shirt next and handed it to him, but he didn't take it, he only shrugged.

"Keep it," Skye's nose scrunched.

"What, do you think I'm going to sleep in it or something?" Draco's signature smirk came back.

"Would you?" Skye glared at him and threw the shirt at him.

"No, now leave." Draco chuckled and slipped the light material over his shoulders while Skye grabbed his tie.

"I actually came here to tell you something," Skye whipped around and clenched the tie in her hand, pretending Draco's neck was the tie.

"And I don't want to hear it," She walked up and placed the tie around his neck, then tied it a little tighter than what was comfortable. Skye gestured to the door. "Now seriously, please go-"

"I came here to tell you I'm sorry, Skye." She stopped talking and looked up at him, doubt in her eyes. She crossed her arms.

"For what?" Draco rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Hurting you."

"How?"

"By insulting you." Skye looked down and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. This was the first time Draco had ever apologized for anything, ever, and he was deciding to say his first sorry to her. If she wasn't so pissed off at him she may have taken pity on him. Maybe.

"Skye," Draco took Skye's hands into his own. "Please look at me." Her eyes nervously danced around the floor before meeting Draco's face. He licked his bottom lip and swallowed before taking a deep breath. "I'd like you to be my date to the ball, Skye. You and me."

Her heart stopped. Her breathing stopped. Her skin went cold. Everything she had wanted, everything she had hoped for, was finally happening. But it had happened too late. Skye cleared her throat and averted Draco's gaze.

"Draco," She started with a whisper. If she said too much she was going to choke up. "I - I already said yes to someone else because I thought you wouldn't ask me." There was a deadly silence between the pair as they stood with each other. Skye braced herself as she bit the inside of her cheek. She was expecting him to get angry, to curse her out, to storm out of the room grumbling about how he never should have asked. But as she waited with fearful anticipation, nothing happened. Instead of the anger Skye was preparing for, Draco simply clasped her face in his hands and kissed her longingly. It was utterly unexpected and out of the blue, but she liked it. His eyes corned her with his showing infatuation and she found herself gently shaking her head with confusion.

"I don't understand."

"I will allow this unfortunate turning of events. _This_ time," He purred. Draco's voice was low and seductive, like a predatory animal marking its territory. "But at the annual Christmas party at Malfoy Manor, you will be mine," Skye's body shivered from head to toe at his rumbling tone. "Do you understand?" She nodded her head, their eyes never left each other.

"Yes."

"Good." Draco pecked her lips one last time before backing away. "Rest well, Skye." She watched as he strode toward the door, his steps long and driven. Skye was so dumbfounded that she'd nearly forgotten to speak out.

"Draco," She quickly stuttered. The wizard glanced back at her just as he was halfway out the door, his eyes curious as to what her next words were going to be. Skye pursed her lips shyly before raising a hand toward him. "I'll take that back, please," Draco grinned childishly before stripping his torso of his shirt and tossing it in Skye's direction. She caught it swiftly and held it to her chest, cheeks warming uncontrollably. She smiled at him one last time. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Skye."


	20. The Lysander Ball

Skye whisped on her mascara layer by layer, careful not to poke out her eye on accident. Since she didn't wear makeup all that often she gave herself an extra hour to get ready for the night. She would have done the same thing for her hair but she was actually quite skilled at fashioning it. When you have as curly and untamed hair as she does you find ways to work with it. Skye wasn't looking for an overly outgoing look, she wasn't an attention seeker like that. Her hair was pulled perfectly into a curled bun with small tendrils of hair framing her face. Her eyeshadow matched the luminescent gold of her dress and highlighted the bright blue of her eyes.

The dress arrived a few days prior by an owl, specifically Draco's owl, Ulysses. Sometimes her parents borrowed Ulyssess if they absolutely needed to send her something, and in this case, it was considered acceptable.

The sunset, once glorious in its prime, was now dimming into the deep hues of orange and purple. The stars began seeping through the clouds above and the moon rose to its proud position in the sky. It shone brightly and reflected off the glittering snow that scattered around the courtyard.

Skye was just finishing up some final touches on her makeup when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She rose from the seat at her desk, her flowing skirt wrapping around her legs as she turned and swiveled to answer it. Cedric was on the other side. His eyes lit up when he saw her for the first time tonight. He cleared his throat and bowed in a funny way.

"M'lady," Skye giggled.

"Oh, cut the crap, Cedric. You look like something I drew with my left hand." His head popped up and he gave Skye a cheeky grin.

"You don't actually mean that do you?" Skye laughed again and invited Cedric into her room.

"I'd say yes, but you do look quite dashing. Who's your date again?" Cedric turned to Skye with a wide smile on his face.

"Penny." Skye batted her lashes and made a pouty lip, pretending to cry by purposely sniffling.  
"My baby boy is growing up so fast." Cedric nudged her.

"Come on Skye, we gotta go. We walk out in an hour and we have to get in formation, whatever that means." The seventh-year Prefects and their dates were being announced since they were the ones that put the ball together in the first place.

"Yeah yeah, just let me get my shoes on and then we can go."

~

As Skye and Cedric approached the top floor where the balcony staircase led into the ballroom, Viktor immediately caught Skye's eye. She began to blush and smiled at the ground as he studied her in awe.

"Miss Skye," Viktor began as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, his signature move that she learned was his most used gesture. He really was a gentleman striving to treat her like a lady, and sometimes she forgot what it was like to be treated as such. "You look absolutely radiant this evening. Very beautiful indeed." Skye smiled.

"Thank you, Viktor. You look ravishing yourself." Viktor's red coat and cape lined with fur brought out his masculinity, making him a complete chick magnet. As the professors ushered each couple in place Skye caught Draco's eye. Although only for a split second she could tell he thought she was beautiful just by his gaze. She smiled and nodded in his direction to say thank you and compliment him as well. The slightest tug on the corners of his lips showed the tiniest smile, which brought Skye joy even when Pansy glared at her.

Pansy and Draco were at the front and after them was Ron and Hermione. She was laughing at Ron and fixing his neckpiece as he struggled to correct it himself. Then it was Anthony and a girl he had picked up last minute, Olive Barracus. Next was Padma and Harry, Cedric and Penny, and then Skye and Viktor.

Skye was glad to be last, she hated when all of the attention was on her.

After the professors decided that everything was in order Professor Dumbledore slipped through the doors and shut them immediately behind him. After a couple of seconds of silence, you could hear his loud booming voice speaking to the room full of students.

"You truly do look stunning, Skye," Viktor said beside her. Because of her nervousness, all she could do was smile. Viktor gave her a perplexed look. "Are you alright?" Skye nodded too fast for her own good.

"Yes, I'm just a bit nervous that's all." Viktor held his arm out to her and she gladly took it for comfort.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. You are absolutely beautiful tonight, if not always. They will be struck by your beauty and put in awe." Skye blushed and smiled at the ground before meeting his eyes.

"Thank you." The pairs were announced accordingly as they moved their way up second by second. When it was finally their turn to be announced Skye took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then the doors opened and Viktor led her out to the staircase. As they made their way down the first few steps of the marble staircase, newfound confidence coursed through Skye's body. She reminded herself that she was dressed to perfection, her favorite dress to be frank. Instead of feeling the anxiety of all eyes on her, she straightened her posture and let Viktor lead the way. Skye's gaze connected with Draco's. He stared in awe at his secret lover from his place near the edge of the crowd.

"To begin the commencement of our glorious gathering, the Prefects will begin the opening waltz." Viktor nodded Skye away as if he were approving of her groom at a wedding, and soon Cedric was at her side. Each Prefect paired up with the other from their house and began the slow waltz they'd been taught prior. McGonagall made sure to drill the dance moves into their memory step by step.

It was quite exciting to see Draco dance so smoothly. Skye had figured that, before their rehearsal, Draco would have had no clue what he was doing. But he proved her wrong when he took charge right away and moved flawlessly. For such an evil-framed person like himself, Skye hadn't expected much from him. Then again, he did come from a very wealthy and well-known family, so she had no doubt that Draco was taught to dance at a young age. She was sure Draco attended parties since adolescence as well, whether he be a child or not he was still a representative of the Malfoy name.

As Skye and Cedric moved effortlessly across the ballroom floor Skye would secretly catch Draco's eye on the turns. When the waltz was done, the Prefects bowed to each other with grace and the rest of the students flooded the floor to dance with one another. The gathering continued and everyone was allowed to dance and eat to their free will. Conversations and cheerful chatter flowed through every student. Dresses of every color flashed everywhere as the men twirled their partners. Viktor made sure that Skye enjoyed herself all night, and to be honest, Skye was eating up his attention. There's no doubt Draco noticed as Skye laughed at the most meaningless comments that came out of the Bulgarian's mouth, but as Draco sat there practically fuming with jealousy and anger, he realized he had no right to be mad. It was his fault for not asking her sooner and he would just have to live up to his mistakes.

He never did find another date to the ball. Sure, he walked with Pansy, but there was no way in hell he was going to be her date. After already asking her to the Yule ball, Draco knew he wouldn't be able to handle her constant nagging for an entire night, he simply just couldn't do it. So he attended alone and grazed the outskirts of the dance floor. Crabbe and Goyle flanked close by, of course. It's not like they'd come with anyone either.

There was a certain point in time when Draco noticed Skye and Viktor dancing for what seemed to be the hundredth time and he decided to take his leave.

"I'm going to get some air," He mumbled to the two lost puppies next to him. They didn't follow, knowing that Draco wanted to be alone, so they continued to watch everyone else around the room.

Draco escaped down a barren hallway until he found a balcony. It was surprisingly moderate tonight. The wind felt warm against the freezing air of the crisp night. He lifted the cup of punch he'd whisked away from the ballroom to his lips and sipped, the fruitiness doing nothing to ease his mind. But maybe the calmness of the night would.

"You left," Came a calm voice from the entrance of the balcony door. He turned around to identify the individual that had followed him, taking his time as he knew they weren't a threat. He swore he caught the sight of a golden angel.

"It seems you did as well." Skye stepped onto the stone balcony with carefulness. If she was careless enough she could slip on the slick cobblestone, her heels didn't help that situation.

"I needed some air." Draco huffed and brought his cup to his lips again.

"Maybe it's because of all that nonsense dancing," Draco retorted. Skye's face turned stern as she hugged herself against the cold.

"Don't be sassy with me just because you're jealous. You'll have your turn at your Christmas party soon." Draco downed the rest of his punch and set the cup on the edge of the railing, then stripped his tuxedo jacket and placed it around Skye's shoulders. It left him completely vulnerable to the frigid air in only a white dress shirt, but it didn't bother him much.

"Indeed I will, then you can tell me who's the better dancer."

"Are you implying that you're better than Viktor, Draco?" His spine was overcome with chills, and not because of the cold. His name on her lips sounded angelic.

"Absolutely," Skye smirked and hugged Draco's jacket when she looked up at him.

"How about a bet then?" Draco bit the inside of his cheek and pretended to consider her offer even though it was obvious he wouldn't back down from a challenge, especially a challenge offered by her.

He turned his body towards her and shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"I'm listening, darling." Skye's face relaxed with soft shock as she pondered his last words. Not Skye, not Goody, darling. She licked her lips and raised a brow at the wizard before her.

"You say you're a better dancer than Viktor," She stated with a shrug. "If that's so true then you wouldn't have a problem sweeping me right off my feet." Draco took slow, predatory steps toward the radiant young women leaning against the snowy railing. "If you can prove that you're the superior dancer then I'll let you have your way for an entire day." His eyes snapped to hers. Skye held her finger up to pause his rambling thoughts, almost like he would ravage her then and there if she didn't. "But if you don't, then you can't have any infatuation with me for a week."

Draco dipped his lips to her ear. "Don't make promises you can't keep, darling." He then kissed her cheek chastely. She smiled.

"I'm not," Draco raised a brow at her. "I can control myself for that long. You, on the other hand, I'll believe it when I see it." Draco placed his hands on Skye's hips and pulled her close to him.

"We'll see about that," And right before Draco placed his lips on hers he pulled away, teasing her. His smirk was evident as ever as he snatched his jacket from Skye's figure and shrugged it back on.

"Come on now, you don't want to keep your date waiting any longer." Draco teased as he exited the balcony and left Skye in a smoldering mess. She smiled to herself and thought about how warm his jacket was around her. His cologne still lingered on her skin, comforting her against the cold.

As she made her way back to the ballroom an uneasy feeling fell like a pit in her stomach. A shadow cast itself in the corner of her eye, but as she looked up she didn't see anything. A sudden fall of snow made her jump as she continued her way off the balcony. Then an owl appeared on the balcony and she released a relieved breath.

It was only Ulysses, Draco's owl. She raised a brow. That was odd. Her parents don't have any reason to connect with her other than the delivery of her dress, and it certainly wasn't Draco that sent Ulysses just now. She walked over to the Eagle Owl and pet his head as he ruffled his feathers. A small piece of paper was wedged between his beak, so she took it and unfolded it. As she read the scribbles on the paper her blood went cold.

_Stay Away._

Skye glanced around the empty corridor, the feeling of being watched crawling under her skin. Who could have sent her this? The witch looked down at the paper one more time, hoping that maybe she'd read the message wrong, but to her displeasure, she hadn't. Skye stroked Ulysses one last time before continuing back to the party, her senses heightened in both fear and adrenaline. Skye's face hardened for a moment as she thought to herself. She wasn't a dumb witch, she could figure this out if she tried hard enough. Her first conclusion was that it was someone from Hogwarts. If that sounded too obvious, it's probably because it was, but Skye was making deeper connections. Ulysses was a loyal owl that, as a matter of fact, acted very similarly to his owners. He was hostile with people he was unfamiliar with, so he definitely wouldn't let anyone unknown to him so close as to have him send a message. Therefore, Skye thought to herself, the culprit had to be someone that Ulysses knew... someone that Draco knew.


End file.
